InaGo: Dragons of Autumn Twilight
by Fallen-Dragon-Emperor
Summary: A childhood friend of both Tenma and Kirino had arrived and he was not the same person as before and had retired playing Soccer after witnessing the death of his beloved, What will Tenma do to Help his friend play Soccer again? OCs are welcome...
1. Chapter 1

**InaGo: ****Dragons of Autumn Twilight **

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Inazuma Eleven Go!**

**A/N: This is my First Fanfic, Requested by an Inazuma 11 Go! Fanatic Friend of Mine who nearly maimed me for attempting not to do this fic, I apologize in advance if my story is lame or anything… **

**Note: forgive me for the OCs they aren't mine, I'm just Following what is requested of me… OCs Are Welcome…**

**Warning: This story is Mild Yaoi since most stories are yaoi…I'm So Sorry… Please don't Maim me as well.**

**Pairings: Tsurugi x Tenma, Shindou x Ryushin (OC), Ryuga (OC) x Midorikawa, Ryuto (OC) x Yuichi, Raimon Team x ?, Coaches (Endou, Goenji, and other) x ?.**

**A/N: **This is a little introduction of my requestor's OC in Inazuma Eleven Go!: Dragons of Autumn Twilight. I do not Inazuma Eleven Go! In general or its characters…

**OC PAGE**

**Name: **Ryushin Kusanagi

**Age: **14

**Gender: **Male** (He's an Uke if you must know and a Bi.)**

**Hair Color: **Silver with red streak at the fringe both left and right side of his hair, His hair patterns are in the form of swirls, and tamed spikes like to indicate his affinity to the Flames and the Red Streaks were in the pattern of wing like and swirls on the end tips.

**Eye Color: **Brilliant Gold with hint of Glowing Red and Slit

**Height: **5'0** (He's short)**

**Weight: **166** (Wow he's Light)**

**Appearance: **He looks nearly a feminine boy by the soft and Gentle face features, but looks can be very deceiving Ryushin drastically changes whenever he plays soccer, even though he looks gentle his Kicks and Acrobatic style are not to be underestimated with especially he's a former Hades Original 11 his eyes were brilliant gold with the hint of glowing red under his special glasses, his looks were Emotionless, but his looks really changes when angry like he had a split personality. He wears a mask that covers the half of his face to hide his Golden Eyes.

**History: **Ryushin is the youngest son of a Rich Man with a Dark History on his life and is a gifted child when it comes to sports and anything to do with sports, but he's fair in any educational degree. He lives on his own in a big manor with his maids and a Butler. Their parents died in a car accident leaving him owning a Beach Resort and a Restaurant to watch over with. He's a workaholic for a 14 years older with the help of his trusted Brothers Ryuto and Ryuga, he can work just fine…Ryushin was Tenma's and Kirino's Long Lost Best Friend…Ryushin had retired playing soccer after the death of his boyfriend…**(More of his past will be in the story).**

**Personality: **He's Protective, Gentle, Caring and a shy friend under the veil of vicious, cold, hostile and aloof self, he's very calm and very reliable among the his friends and the most faithful of his friend, he's Intelligent when it comes to anything important to him, his protectiveness is the one making him more powerful, he's strict when it comes to others' behaviors, he's very loving caretaker, he tends to lengthen his patience and diligence of work, he is prone into Animosity when something's wrong or something bad happens to his friends and holds an almost impossible to appease grudge to that person which making him one of the top most dangerous protective best friend, but never the less he tends to be shy and often stays quiet but looking out for his best friend Tenma or others he treats as friends. **Ryushin's Other Persona: **When Ryushin loses conscious or pissed off During the Game he swaps to his more vicious, cold, notorious and wicked personality.

**Likes: **Soccer, Plants, Playing Violin, Composing Songs, Singing, Stars and Moon Gazing, High Places, Sunset and Sunrise

**Dislikes: **Crowds, Cowards, Bullies, Bad Guys, Mean Peoples, and Being Alone

**Hobbies: **Sewing, cooking, reading books, patching up broken things, cleaning the house, and shopping if necessary (Meh! He's such a Housewife and an almost perfect one too *Got hit with a broom by the requestor*).

**Animals/Pets: **Rabbits, Pigeons, Cats, Dogs, and Swans

**Soccer Profile****:**

**Team: **Raimon

**Position: **(Hades Team's Former) Goalkeeper/Forward

**Nickname or Title: **TheDragon Emperor

**Weakness: **Dusts in the eyes, His Phobias, Trip and Hit.

**Hissatsu: (Limited to 5)**

***Dragon's Speed Impulse: **Ryushin follows wherever or whoever got the ball and steal them first, then with speed he will dribble the ball towards the net and shoot the ball with half a force. Dragon's Speed Impulse is Seiichi's almost normal Hissatsu, but with speed it makes the Hissatsu is above normal.

***Dragon's ****Raging Hurricane Waves****: **In Memories of Da Shan, Ryushin's Late Boyfriend he took up Da Shan's strongest technique developing it to make it even more stronger, where like a hurricane Ryushin violently tackles every opponents who comes in his way throwing the on the side to keep them away from his track and steal the ball who ever had it.

***Shining Dragon Dance Strike**: Ryushin Kicks the ball to the air a meter away from him then like the Dragon's Roaring Strike he back flips in the air only he is above of the ball, then twist in mid-air and Kick the ball with Full Force.

***Final Fire: **Ryushin's chain Attack combination with Tenma's Shin Mach Wind and Tsurugi's Death Drop and Ryushin's Shining Dragon Dance Strike.

***Guardian's Gaze (Goalkeeper Technique):** Ryuushin's only Technique as a goalkeeper, with his keen eyesight and sixth sense as well as speed and an air and gaze of intimidation that he sends on his opponents making it possible for him to see where the ball will go.

**Keshin: (Limited to 1 and its evolved form)**

Meteor Fire Dragon evolves to Comet Fire Dragon _**/**_ Black Comet Dragon (Dark/Keshin Eater Mode)

**Avatar: **Chinese FireDragon _**/**_ Three headed Evil Dragon (Dark/Keshin Eater Mode)

**Avatar Shot: **Blazing Fire Storm _**/ **_Soul Destroyer Fire (Dark Mode)

**Element:** Fire _**/**_ Black Fire (Dark Mode)

**Abilities: **He can see fast moving objects, Sixth Sense, fast reflexes, and can move quick and agile. He can tell which is strong and which is weak and be able to help.

**Other: **He's Claustrophobic, Dementophobic (Fear of insanity), and Merinthophobic (Fear of being bound or tied up), he never shows that he is afraid and never care.

========== **=0_0= **==========

**Ryushin's Brothers**

**Name: **Ryuto Tendo

**Age: **20

**Affiliation: **Ryushin's Brother

**Profession: **Multi-Tasked Business Manager

========== **=0.0= **==========

**Name: **Ryuga Tendo

**Age: **21

**Affiliation: **Ryushin & Ryuto's Older Brother

**Profession: **Kusanagi Business Company CEO

========== **=0_0= **==========

**New Opponents:**

**Spider Renegade Team**

**Eagle Squad Team**

**Tiger Triad Team**

**Phantom General Team**

**Phoenix Brigade Team**

**Dragon 12 Team**

**Hades Team**

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~o~o~o~o~o~ End of OC Page ~o~o~o~o~o~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

**PROLOGUE:**

"After the night he died  
I wept my tears until they dried  
But the pain stayed the same  
I didn't want him to die all in vain  
I made a promise to revenge his soul in time  
I'll make them bleed down at my feet.**"**

A white haired teen walks down at the hallway of Hades Academy with his usual stoic face, the teen is known by the title of The Dragon Emperor, the Ace Striker, and the Oldest and Experienced Hades Team Player. He crossed and turned every corner of the Hades Academy followed by his three Loyal Companions Jin, Gust and Flare.

"Are you sure about your decision, Ryushin-sama?" Gust questioned curiously.

Without looking back, the silver haired teen answered.

"It's their own fault for defying my condition, now they will suffer of losing and do things on their own."

"That's understandable Raimon is your Hunting Ground Territory, they intruded without your permission and they killed someone dear to you, so Ryushin-sama has every right to leave." Flare said.

"What if he refuses?" Jin asked.

The Silver Haired teen huffed.

"He knows his own limit, so there's nothing he can do." He said plainly.

"I'll go wherever you go, Ryushin-sama." The Red Head said.

"Me Too..." The Light Blue haired teen added.

The Taller teen didn't say anything. Once they reached the head's office the Silver Haired teen placed the resignation and other forms of his leaving.

"What's the meaning of this Mr. Kusanagi?" The Head Principal asked.

The Silver haired teen glared at the man behind his mask.

"What does it look like? Me and my companions are leaving this school for good." He said.

"Is there any reason why?" The principal asked.

"Why won't you ask the branches of your Soccer player teams why?" Ryushin hissed.

The Principal sighed at the sudden resignation and dropping out from school…

"Before you leave the head coach of the Hades Team wished to speak with you later." The Principal said.

"Whatever." Ryushin hissed in annoyance and left the office along with his companions.

At the hallways.

"So when do we leave?" Flare asked.

"The Day after Tomorrow…" Ryushin answered. "We'll pack up today."

"Understood…" Flare and Gust answered.

Later that night, Ryushin was packing his things one by one then he noticed the picture frame, he took it from the table and looked at it. In the picture there two boys standing together facing the camera, they have smiles on their face, the other boy has long dark hair with yellow highlights on the side. He has large, green eyes and fair skin. His build is slim and compact with an evident musculature that most likely comes from his martial arts style training he was a Chinese, and the other has Silver hair and Golden eyes. Then something shimmered at the corner of the table, the silver haired teen stood up and picked the pendant, it was in the shape of heart, expensive diamond embedded and the ruby was in the middle, it was a locket with the same picture in the photo was inside.

"Da Shan…" Ryushin whispered. "I'll annihilate them all, Da Shan."

There was a sudden flash of the bloody memories about the day that the teen he loved so deeply died. Ryushin gritted his teeth in order not to howl in agony, he put the necklace on and continued packing, the necklace somehow managed to calm his raging anger, the touch of the pendant on his chest calmed the anger. His phone rang, there was a message and it's from the coach.

"Message:

Meet me and the team in the club house at 5:00 pm sharp…

Coach Yoshimitsu"

Ryushin looked up at the clock.

"3:30 pm." He muttered.

When he packed up all his things he went to the shower room and took a nice warm bath, when he got to the bathroom he took off his mask and let his Brilliant Gold with hint of Glowing Red and Slit reflect on the mirror. His side locks of hair framing his almost feminine face features, his face almost shows no emotions at all, he took his robes off which covering his lithe body figure, Slim and Compact in built, he had a Kirin tattoo on burned on his back and a Chinese Dragon tattoo on his left right it went from his ankle up to his Mid-Thigh, as he gets into the tub he let out a relaxing sigh as he let himself be embraced by the warm water. Then he starts reminiscing about the hot spring where Da Shan invited him to go along with his team.

_**~Flashback~**_

_He was walking down the street from the pharmacy after buying some few medicines after annihilating some teams in Inazuma City. He was just minding his own business when he bumped in an all too familiar Slim and Compact built, he stumbled back a bit._

"_Sorry about I didn't see you coming." An all too familiar voice said. _

_He looked up and saw those large, green eyes and that warm smile. The other teen was none other than Raimon's Ace Striker, no. 10 Da Shan the Chinese transfer student whom he got to know a few months in prior of his game against some random teams, he bumped into this guy after he left the stadium._

_He stayed silent for a minute, the taller teen just giving him smiles._

"_What are you doing out here in this time of night?" He asked._

_The green eyed teen scratched the back of his head and grins sheepishly._

"_Well…it's almost a habit of mine to walk around the street." He said shyly._

"_You know it's dangerous for players like you to go around in this time of night, you'll never know that there are some team wants you gone." Ryushin said flatly. "Da Shan, Ace Striker of Raimon."_

"_Hehe! They can't get rid of me that easily." Da Shan chuckled. "By the way, are you free this Friday?"_

_The Silver Haired teen looked up at the dark haired teen._

"_Yes Why?" He asked._

_Da Shan looked away embarrassed and scratching the back of his head while the other was in the pocket of his white lined shirt is a high collared, white sleeveless coat with yellow fur trim. _

"_Well, you see I…" He began._

_Ryushin looked at the dark haired teen curiously. When he took out a ticket and gave it to him…_

"_You see me and my teams are going on a hot spring tomorrow, will you come?" He asked._

_The Silver haired teen looked at the other with a confused look._

"_Why are you inviting me? I'm not from your team." He said._

"_well, your my friend so I inviting you to go with us, I see that you've been training so hard every day so why not take a bit of rest, it'll do good." Da Shan smiled handing the train ticket and the hot spring ticket._

_Ryushin reluctantly take the ticket and looked at the older teen._

"_I…but I don't want to bother you." He said._

"_It's alright, you're not a bother at all…so see ya at 7:00 am at the train station tomorrow." Da Shan smiled and gave the Silver haired teen a peck on the cheek and ran off. "See Ya!"_

_Ryushin just stood there shocked at what the boy did, he touched his cheek where the boy had kissed, and a light pink crossed the bridge off his nose._

_**~End of Flashback~**_

Ryushin opened his eyes and climbed off the tub and start heading to the dressing room, he dressed on his casual clothing, and over a red, Black lined shirt is a high collared, white sleeveless coat with Evil Red fur trim. A pair of loose Red pants ends just above his ankles. On his arms is a pair of black, red and black fingerless gloves that come up to his elbows. A pair of dark red and black Chinese martial art shoes to complete his intimidating looks, he put on his Masquerade dragon Mask to add Mysteriousness around the air that surrounds him. He looked at the clock to see the time is 4:45 pm, he still had 5 minutes to spare.

**~At the Club House~**

"Where is he?" Coach Yoshimitsu mumbled.

Hades Team Block C looked around, then.

"There he is." One of the players pointed.

Across the field they saw a walking figure…they can feel the air of intimidation even from the distance and when Ryushin made himself known and stood at the corner of the club house.

"What is it you want, _Coach_ Yoshimistu?" He asked with venom in his tone.

The Coach didn't tell anything and went straight to the point.

"I want you guys to go to Raimon and play with them in a match and get some information about them and their team, I want to know how strong they were and see their potential." He said.

"Is that all?" Ryushin asked with his usual flat tone.

Coach Yoshimitsu looked at him.

"I want you to list down all those strong players of their team." He said.

'_And Kill them whenever you know who's the strongest.'_ Ryushin thought and narrowed his eyes behind the mask. "Whatever when will be the raid?"

"Tomorrow…" The Coach said. "Before their Practice…"

"Hn…"

With that Ryushin left the club along with everyone else, and once their gone a shadowed figure came.

"Are you sure sending him there?" The shadow asked.

"No one had ever seen what are his Hissatsus, let alone his Keshin…No one had ever seen them not even the Main Branch on the Hades Team, many had attempted to bring it out but none had succeeded, Ryushin is someone whose power is to be reckoned with." Coach Yoshimitsu said.

"Of course…" The Shadow said. "The Leader was a bit disappointed at his decision to stay here."

None of the two had been aware of a shadow behind the club room was listening.

**~Ryushin's Room~**

Ryushin was on his comfortable shirt and he was lying on his bed gazing into nothing.

"Get some information in Raimon Team, Huh?" He muttered.

The Day that he was waiting for so long has finally come, he took something out of his pocket and looked at it, it was a chip full of Powerful Computer Virus, he took the Camera that was given to him by the Coach himself and put the Chip on and wait for tomorrow, the Virus will be triggered when the device is turned on and will spread on the Tape Recorder or CD and once the Recorder or the CD is put in a computer and will destroy everything and damage everything. And when that day comes…Ryushin let out a dark and foreboding chuckle and put the chip back to his pocket.

"I will make them all pay for what they've done to you, my Dearest Friend." He said darkly. "I will make them all bleed down to my feet, I will avenge your death and I will not stop until I never stop until the last of them disappear."

And he went to sleep.

**~Shindou Mansion~**

A young brunette was watching the dark cloud covering the once starry sky, it's going to rain.

"Takuto, it's going to rain soon you should get inside." A pink haired boy said.

The boy named Takuto just nodded but didn't move on his spot of the balcony, worried for his friend the pink haired boy walked up to his friend.

"Is something the matter?" He asked.

The brunette looked at the pink haired boy.

"Ne, Ranmaru do you still remember the day when we lost our Captain?" He asked.

The boy named Ranmaru looked at his friend in confusion but nodded anyways.

"It was the same night as this…rainy." Takuto said.

"I Remember, he said he's going to meet his friend that night to ask him something, but it turned out that it was his last night to be with that mysterious boy." Ranmaru added.

"He and that mysterious boy should met in the school grounds in the soccer field, I saw the kid waiting in the grassy corner and when Captain Da Shan came he was …he was almost in his last breath, he came even though he was about to die, just to fulfill his promise that he will come to their meeting place." Takuto said darkly.

"Yeah, the poor boy nearly lost it when the captain died right before his very own eyes and in his own arms." Ranmaru said sadly. "I can still hear his cry rings in my ears whenever I am close to the place of the soccer field at school where Captain Da Shan died and that cry of pure agony when I passed his home."

Takuto looked away sadly and Remembered that fateful day.

**~Flashback~**

_He was walking late, he had been too busy with Ranmaru fixing the club house that night, and their captain went home late to get something important since he had an important meeting later in the field at 7:00 pm._

"_Hey who's that?" Ranmaru pointed._

_He looked where the finger was pointing and there he saw a boy standing at the grassy part of the fieldm the boy had Silver hair in odd patterns and the Red Streaked locks were framing his face._

"_Was that the boy whom Captain wants to meet?" Ranmaru asked._

"_Maybe…" He answered._

_The boy was waiting patiently…he waited…and waited…and waited…it had been hours since the exact time of meeting had passed and he was getting worried if their captain was in trouble that he was late…he watched the boy barely even moving on his spot…but then he and Ranmaru heard wobbling noise somewhere, the boy whom waiting their Captain finally moved and he can see its face clearly, it was etched with terror and shock, those brilliant golden orbs were filled with tears. Soon the reason of the emotion came into view…he and Ranmaru's eyes widened and gasped in horror._

_There in front not far from them is their captain bathed in his own blood trudging towards the person he promised to meet. His eyes were unfocused, he was forcing himself to walk towards the boy whom they don't know who. Then the dark haired teen tripped on his footing and was about to meet the cold and rough ground, but it didn't happen as the silver haired boy caught him, the boys eyes were filled with tears and fear, but then a weak and almost cold hand wiped the tears away. He and Ranmaru can hear what they were saying._

"_What happened, who did this to you?" The Silver haired boy asked his voice was shaking._

'_I…I was ambushed…beaten up…' their Captain murmured weakly._

"_You're half-dead…no! Almost Dying, where did you have gone, I've waited for you and I was worried that there is something bad happened to you…and my intuition proved me right!" The Silver haired boy cried holding the almost cold hand of his lover._

'_I just went home to get an important thing that I wanted to give to you.' The Dark Haired Teen murmured._

_His Captain then opened his other hand to reveal a heart shaped pendant made of diamond and ruby embedded to the middle. The Silver Haired boy picked it up and then opened the latch and there more tears streaked his gentle features._

'_I wanted to give it to you to remember me and to tell you that I Loved You So Much that I would give my life just for you…Shin…I want to be with you, until the very end…but I…' The Captain murmured gently._

"_You're not planning on leaving me are you?" The Boy asked with fear._

_The Captain didn't answer for a moment._

'_I'm Sorry.' He whispered._

"_Then Let me go with you!" The Boy sobbed._

_It Struck fear in both His and Ranmaru's heart that the boy would attempt to kill himself. Then._

'_You don't have too... all I want you to do is to find the lucky someone for you...' The Captain smiled._

_Then the tears began to fall from the boy's eyes._

_"You're the only person for me! No one deserves to be with me except you! Cause I loved you ever since from the beginning!" the boy cried._

_The captain looked at the boy and grabbed his chin, he kissed the boy and that mysterious boy was surprised when he felt that the Captain's lips were cold. Then they parted and the Dark Haired Captain of Raimon closed his eyes with a peaceful smile on his lips fell into the realm of unconsciousness._

"_Da Shan? Please…Please wake up, don't leave me…don't leave me all alone…I don't want to be alone again!...Da Shan Please!" The boy cried, begging the almost dead body of the dark haired teen, begging and pleading not to go the cry was heartbreaking._

_The boy tried to call for help, him and Ranmaru were unable to move due to shock, Ranmaru was sobbing uncontrollably and he was crying silently…even the coldest heart would melt at the tragic sight…after a futile call for help the boy sobbed and sobbed…minutes had passed that it seemed forever… something unexpected happened._

"_I will make them pay…" the boy whispered darkly._

_The boy stood up…_

"_I swear I'll find them and will never stop until I found them…I will make them all pay…I will destroy them all until they will bleed and make them wish to die…All of them will disappear!" The Boy roared in an unfathomable Rage and Hatred and walk away._

_The boy spared a glance and vanished in the shadows of the night and never been seen for the last two years._

**~End of Flashback~**

The rain starts pouring hard both Takuto and Ranmaru went inside.

"I wonder where he is now?" Ranmaru murmured.

"He must still be looking for the main perpetrator of Captain Da Shan's murder." Takuto said.

"The poor boy had loved the Captain so much that he had become the Vengeance itself…" Ranmaru added. "Takuto…did you noticed the flowers growing on where Captain Laid Dying, what were they?"

"Yes, that boy must have planted it there on Captain's memories and I think those flowers were called Azalea flowers it's a highly fragrant flowers in pastel pinks, yellows and white flowers. They were Captain's Favorite flowers." Takuto answered. "Should we move them?"

Ranmaru shook his head.

"No we shouldn't, let's just put a fence on it so everybody would know not to disturb it and it would cause us less trouble if the boy finds out." He said.

"Alright…" Takuto nodded.

**~Ryushin's Dorm~**

Ryushin woke up from his sleep and looked outside.

"It's Raining." He murmured.

He looked at the clock…

"2:30 am." He sighed.

Then there was a knock on the door, Ryushin stood up and opened it…and as he did so he saw Jin, Gust and Flare standing on his door step.

"I see you're awake." Jin said.

The older teen looked at the three first years.

"Is something the matter?" He asked.

Gust and Flare flushed a bit.

"This two woke me up in the middle of the night because they can't sleep." Jin answered the question.

The older teen sighed and let the three in his room, once inside.

'Your room smells nice." Gust commented.

"And calming too..." Flare added.

"Just go to sleep you two." Ryushin muttered.

Jin walked up to him.

"Tomorrow's the day huh?" He asked.

Ryushin nodded.

"Yes." he answered.

"Are you sure about it? You know if you'll do it you'll see that place again." Jin said.

"There's no need to worry…I got over his death, but my Vow still remains." Ryushin said darkly.

Jin Nodded.

"And I want to see how far these New Team of Raimon go, if they are strong enough to face them." Ryushin muttered.

"You're going to test them?" Jin asked.

"Yes…and see if they can survive." Ryushin added.

He looked at his Goal Keeper Uniform hanged on the wall. The uniform was in the color of Red and Black. Jin Knew his friend better, he knew that he want to assure that the Raimon would stand strong against stronger opponents that would come on their way and if the day would come he will join Raimon to guide them on how to defeat the main branch of Hades Team…he will come to Raimon and would be there to guide and protect them if something bad happens. He knew that his friend Loved the Inazuma Town, especially the Raimon School even if he doesn't show it.

_To Be Continued_

_Please Review_


	2. Chapter 2

**InaGo: ****Dragons of Autumn Twilight **

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Inazuma Eleven Go!**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**CHAPTER 1: The Warning**

"Painful cries

Darkened skies

A sea of tears

Coming from all the years

A hidden face

Filled with disgrace…**"**

**~Hades Club Room~**

Ryushin was tugging his gloves as he prepares for his departure to raid Raimon Soccer Team, he stood in silence away from his team, When one of his team walked towards him.

"Ready to go?" He asked with utmost carefulness.

The Silver haired Goalkeeper looked at the striker of Hades Team Block C.

"If everyone is ready we should depart." He said with his usual flat tone.

All of the Team nodded as their response to the feared captain of the three Blocks A, B and C Hades Team.

"Then let's move." The Silver Haired Teen said and left along with the whole Team of Block C.

**~Raimon Soccer Team Club House~**

Tenma felt uneasy like something's bad is going to happen, he can feel it up to the marrow of his bones.

"Are you okay Tenma? You look a bit pale." Kirino asked.

The brunette jolts from his train of thoughts after he heard Kirino's voice.

"I-I'm Fine, Just a bit nervous…" He answered.

"Is it Tsurugi?" Kariya teased, he had been friends with Tenma for almost a month and he had been sorry for his actions for the Brunette and he was forgiven.

The Brunette blushed at the name of his Boyfriend, he and Tsurugi had been going out lately, Shindou just chuckled at the red faced brunette who was in the process of hiding his face in his locker, it went even further when the Navy Haired Teen walked in the club with his hands in its usual place…the pocket. As the team doing their usual routine, Hikaru came running with a look of horror on his face.

"Captain at the Soccer Field Quick There are Strangers appeared and they Challenges us to a match." He cried.

The Team ran towards the field only to see a Team wearing Black and Red soccer uniform.

"You guys must be the Raimon Team." The Tall Blond Defender of Hades asked.

Who are you? And What do you guys want?" Shindou asked.

"We are from the Hades Team and we came here to challenge you Raimon." The Blond Defender of Hades answered.

Then.

"Look at that, they even have a garden." The Poison Green Haired Mid-fielder sneered and walks towards the Patch of flowers at the corner.

Then he was blocked by Kirino.

"Leave this Patch alone." He hissed.

"Oh? What if I don't?" The Mid-fielder sneered and kicked the ball.

Kirino closed his eyes and waited for the impact but didn't came, he heard gasps from his friends. He opened his eyes to see another person in front of him wearing a Red and Black Goal Keeper Uniform. The mysterious Goalkeeper blocked the ball with just one hand.

"Haven't I told you not to cause some trouble…but you didn't listen to what I said, are you defying my Orders Orcus?" A Dark and Sinister voice said.

The Poison green haired boy knelt down.

"Forgive me of my rash action, Captain." He said.

"Go Back to the Team and Stay out of trouble, Defy my Orders again and I'll make you regret playing soccer." The Goalkeeper orders strictly.

"Hai…" The Poison Green haired Mid-Fielder ran back to the team.

The Silver Haired Goalkeeper looked back at Kirino and walks away. Kirino got strange feelings that he had met that guy before but he can't remember where and when. Then the unknown Goalkeeper walks towards his team and as he continue to do so he had crossed path with the Brunette player of Raimon, he paused from walking and looked straight at Tenma who flinched. He looked at Tenma as if examining him, Tenma looked straight into the eyes of the mask even if he is frightened. Then something unexpected happened, the Mysterious Goalkeeper gave Tenma a slight smile and walked back at his team, then as he pass The Raimon Captain.

"You're the Captain correct…you already knew who we are and why we are here…" The Dark Goalkeeper said.

"We accept your challenge." Shindou answered.

But then The Silver haired teen walked up to him.

"I expect that you will show me what you've got because if you won't you and your team will be in serious trouble, not by me but by the Team I am holding now…" He murmured.

"Why are you telling me this?" Shindou asked.

"Believe me or not the coach of my team is looking for stronger player and will kill them if they give him the wrong answer, do you know the reason why your Captain died two years ago?" The Silver haired teen murmured.

Shindou's eyes widened.

"So just head my warning and do not use your Keshins, because he will hunt you people down, it was one of the reason why your Captain Named Da Shan was murdered." The Mysterious Goalkeeper murmured.

"How did you know all this?" Shindou asked.

"A close friend of your Captain Told me the one he call himself, the Vengeance's incarnate." The Silver haired teen lied in purpose not to give himself out.

"That Kid?" Shindou Murmured.

The Dark Goalkeeper nodded and continued walking towards his team.

**~Tenma's PoV~**

I watched Kirino-san argued with the other player from the other team, the guy was a bit of a jerk and sneering at those innocent patch of flower that grown on that part of the fields.

"Oh? What if I don't?" The Mid-fielder sneered and kicked the ball towards Kirino-san.

The kick was strong and it's enough to injure a player for days, I saw Kirino-san didn't moved away from his spot, he courageously stood in front of the poison green haired guy, he knew he'll get himself injuered protecting that patch, he and Shindou-san had told me that the flower patch is the place where Shindou-san and Kirino-san's captain died 2 years ago. I saw the ball was about to hit Kirino-san, but out of nowhere we all saw a blur of Black and Red zoomed in front of Kirino-san and blocked the ball with ease, all of us who witnessed the action gasped. I looked at Kirino-san's savior and only to find out that this person is on the enemy's side, he was wearing a Goalkeeper's uniform in color of Black and Red, he was wearing a mask too. This guy was emitting some sort of Air of intimidation, yet his aura was telling something else, like behind the air of intimidation is a Gentle and caring nature was hiding.

"Haven't I told you not to cause some trouble…but you didn't listen to what I said, are you defying my Orders Orcus?" A Dark and Sinister voice said yet it holds authority as well.

The guy was a total opposite despite being mean and cold, yet he holds respect at the enemy's ground and not wanting to cause trouble that might cause destruction to our place…he was a nice person deep within.

The Poison green haired boy knelt down.

"Forgive me of my rash action, Captain." He said.

"Go Back to the Team and Stay out of trouble, Defy my Orders again and I'll make you regret playing soccer." The Goalkeeper orders strictly.

"Hai…" The Poison Green haired Mid-Fielder ran back to the team.

The Silver Haired Goalkeeper looked back at Kirino and walks away. As the guy walks towards his team he paused 4 meters away from me, then he looked straight at me as if he was examining me, even if I'm frightened I looked back into those hollow eyes of the mask and when my eyes are focused into the dark holes I saw two golden orbs looking at me as if he knows me for a very long time. Then he smiled at me and walked back at his team, and as he crosses Shindou-san.

"You're the Captain correct…you already knew who we are and why we are here…" The Dark Goalkeeper said, his voice was not harsh.

"We accept your challenge." Shindou answered.

But then The Silver haired teen walked up to him. I noticed the Captain tensed.

"I expect that you will show me what you've got because if you won't you and your team will be in serious trouble, not by me but by the Team I am holding now…" the Goalkeeper murmured.

"Why are you telling me this?" Shindou asked.

"Believe me or not the coach of my team is looking for stronger player and will kill them if they give him the wrong answer, do you know the reason why your Captain died two years ago?" The Silver haired teen murmured.

I saw Captain Shindou's eyes widened as if he was surprised of what the guy said.

"So just head my warning and do not use your Keshins, because he will hunt you people down, it was one of the reason why your Captain Named Da Shan was murdered." The Mysterious Goalkeeper murmured.

"How did you know all this?" Shindou asked.

"A close friend of your Captain Told me the one he call himself, the Vengeance's incarnate." The Silver haired teen lied in purpose not to give himself out.

"That Kid?" Shindou Murmured.

The Dark Goalkeeper nodded and continued walking towards his team. I don't know what they are talking about but I think it's about Shindou-san;s Late Captain. The Enemy Goalkeeper has full of surprises. I saw him went back to his team and gathered them. This person…he's so strange somehow.

**~End of PoV~**

As the Raimon Team gathers in the field Shindou called out for his three teammates…

"Tenma, Tsurugi, Nishizono, I need to speak with you guys." Shindou called.

The three gathered a bit distant from the others.

"So what is this about, Shindou?" Tsurugi asked.

"Do not use your Keshin." He answered.

"What? Why?" Nishizono asked.

"Just don't do it, understand." Shindou said.

So as the Game moves on Ryushin watched the Raimon with his hidden careful eyes, he blocked every shot that comes on his way with ease, they have already scored 1-0…he was disappointed at their strength, without using their Keshin they're almost vulnerable, even if they are using their Hissatsus, but their work as a team is admirable, on the corner Jin was capturing everything on the camera. He kicked the ball to his teammate and leaves them to score another goal. Ryushin watched the Raimon Team doing their best and to his surprise, Tenma had stolen the ball from Orcus who was in a state of shock.

'_Very Interesting Tenma, you've quite improved.' _Ryushin smiled mentally.

He waited for Tenma to come to him and once the brunette did, Ryushin took his defensive stance.

"I'll Score for the Team!" The boy shouted and kicked the ball hard.

Shock to Tenma's statement he accidentally let his guard down and making Raimon score a point which was now 1-1. Tenma ran back to his team, Ryushin couldn't believe it his childhood friend had taken him by surprise by just a simple statement as that, he wasn't like that before, Tenma wasn't good at Soccer at that time, but now things had changed, this kid…he managed to pass on his defense, it excites him to no end, peoples' abilities to change making his blood boil in excitement that he wants to face that person that making his blood boil to excitement, but too bad he can't do it, it will ruin all his plans…he let out a very low dark chuckle that only his team could hear, it sent out a shiver down their spine. On the corner Jin noticed the Evil Red Aura that was not visible to others, but on the other side Coach Endou could see it clearly and it makes him worry.

"That Boy, Could it be?" He murmured.

Flare and Gust who were loyal to Ryushin to the point of their lives noticed it too.

"He's Excited." Flare said.

"Indeed and it's a bad thing for his opponent, but this Raimon is quite lucky that they won't face him today, because this match is his last game though." Gust added.

"He's very wise not to let his Dark Keshin out." Jin muttered.

"Indeed." Flare and Gust agreed.

Back in the game the silver haired teen watched the Raimon Team with hidden pride especially for Shindou, Kirino, Kurumada and sangoku.

'_Do you see them Da Shan, your teammates are holding themselves good, you should be proud.' _He thought.

When he saw the Raimon Captain Heading to him, he grinned.

"Show me what you've got." Ryushin challenged.

"I'll show you!" Shindou hissed and shoot one of his Hissatsu, Fortissimo.

The ball zoomed towards the goal where its guardian stood ready to catch the ball, but.

"You've got to be kidding me." The goalkeeper sighed and slapped the ball away.

Shindou and the others gasped when the Raimon Captain's Hissatsu didn't work.

"And you called yourself a captain?" The Mysterious Goal keeper Taunted hiding the message. "Captain's shouldn't be as weak as that, Try again."

As the Silver Haired teen passed the ball, he looked back at Shindou trying to see if he got the message, but he sighed in disappointment when he saw that it didn't. The game continued for 2 hours they had a little break in courtesy of the opponent's Goalkeeper, at Raimon's group.

"How the hell we can beat them?" Kurama hissed.

"You can't." Coach Kidou answered.

The whole team looked at him in utter surprise.

"Why coach?" Kurumada asked.

Then behind the shadows is a figure of a teen.

"We've been going easy on you, and by the way the Captain said _'If you can't be strong to change for the better, it's better for you guys to quit while you still can. There are stronger players out there than the ones you are facing now, you don't have any chance of winning if you only use power…' _that was his message. Do not disappoint him now, because he's doing his best to give you guys some advice." A low voice relayed.

"Then why won't he let us use our Keshin?" Tsurugi asked.

"He is protecting you Keshin Holder from being exposed to our Coach, because if you did you guys are as good as dead as the guy who died here two years ago, he doesn't want that to happen." The shadowed teen answered. "So it's better for you guys to listen to his warning, he might be your enemy, but he is an honorable player than the others, every taunt he makes has hidden message on it for you people to understand. Do not let his effort of warning you people to waste or you'll regret it."

After relaying the message the teen left.

"Thank you, Jin." Coach Kidou murmured, and then he looked at the team. "You heard the message, do your best to keep up."

Back at the Game the opposing team noticed the changes at Raimon's side.

"What's up with them?" The gray haired forward asked.

"What's with the sudden changes?" The blond midfielder said.

At the Goal, the silver haired teen smiled secretly.

'_It seems it worked.' _He thought. _'There is hope for them after all."_

At the end of the Game with the score of 4-2 with the opposing team winning.

"I can't believe we lost." Tenma said looking at the other side.

On the other side of the field, the Silver Haired Captain of the opposing team ordering his teammates to go back.

"This game serves as your training for the day, so you are all free to go back to your respective homes and take a good rest, I'll take the Video to the coach after I review them…now go." The Teen ordered.

"YES CAPTAIN!" The Team answered and obeyed the order.

Once they left, Flare, Gust and Jin came forward.

"So what are we going to do now?" Flare asked.

"Stick with the plan and continue what you're doing." Ryushin answered. "Go back to the apartment I'll take care of the video."

"What about you?" Gust asked.

"I'll take a little rest for a while, you guys go ahead." Ryushin answered.

"Understood…" Jin answered and went back to the apartment with Flare and Gust.

When the trio are gone, Ryushin slung the Video Cam on his shoulder and was about to leave, when.

"Matte kodasai! Tenma called out.

Ryushin paused on his mid-step and looked back at the brunette and noticed he wasn't alone, the whole Raimon Team was with him.

"Why are you giving us an advice?" Tenma asked.

Ryushin was silent for a moment, and then.

"I'm doing someone special a favor, because he don't want you people ending up the same way as he did, he wasn't strong enough so maybe there is hope for you people to survive this insane world of soccer, so listen to me very well players of Raimon, You cannot win by the Power of Keshin alone, use your wisdom and experience as well and you will be alright in surviving harsh opponents in the game of soccer." He said.

"Who are you?" Coach Endou asked.

"I Don't Get The Joke." Ryushin Taunted and Left, not before glancing at both Tenma and Kirino…

Kirino and Tenma's Eyes widened in recognition of the statement…

"It can't be…after all this years…He's." They muttered.

The Team looked at them worriedly. Sometimes later at the Gates of Raimon a small figure stood, the figure has long waist length blonde hair and emerald green eyes that glimmered in the moonlight.

"Raimon." It said. "So this is where Kariya-san studying."

Then the small figure left the vicinity.

_To Be Continued_

_Please Review_

**StarLikeShadow-san Your OC is Now Appearing in Chapter 2: The Angel & The Dragon Descends…**


	3. Chapter 3

**InaGo: ****Dragons of Autumn Twilight **

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Inazuma Eleven Go!**

**Characters Taken:  
**

**Kariya: Luca  
**

**Shindou: Ryushin  
**

**Hikaru: Miyuki  
**

**Gouenji: Fumiko  
**

**Shinsouke: Seito  
**

**Taiyou: Miyako  
**

**Kirino: Ryuichi  
**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**CHAPTER 2: The Angel**

**and  
**

**The Dragon Descends**

"I stepped on this path  
unaware that it has no answers  
the trace is small but  
my eyelashes are moistened  
as far as you can touch.**"**

**~Front Gate of Hades Apartment~**

Several Men in Black suits lined up, giving way to their masters, three butlers carrying luggage and putting them on the trunk of the car.

"Is there any particular place you want to go Young master?" The driver asked.

The Silver Haired Teen looked up from his book.

"Just bring me and my friends' home, I'll stay there for the meantime to rest." He said.

"As you wish young Master…" The Driver answered and drove them back to the Kusanagi Manor.

As they were on the road, Flare couldn't stop thinking of what did Ryushin do to the CD.

"Ano…Ryushin-san, I'm curious." He said

"Hm?"

"What did you do to the CD?" Flare asked.

"Oh That." Ryushin uncharacteristically smirked. "I just applied a little Virus is all."

**~In The Lab~**

"Sir, Something's wrong with the programs." A Scientist reported.

"What happened?" Coach Yoshimitsu asked.

"Our Data has been destroyed and all of the files that we had gathered have been erased as well." The Scientist answered. "And all our Backups and security firewalls have been breached and all of the systems are corrupted and unrecoverable."

Coach Yoshimitsu stood up from his perch.

"WHAT!" He roared angrily. "How can this be? Who could have done this?"

Then a shadow appeared at the corner.

"The CD that Ryushin must have brought must have done it all, he is not a genius for nothing you know." He said.

"That Traitor, I swear I'll-." Coach Yoshimitsu hissed.

"If you're going to punish the traitor, you had it coming again…" The shadow said.

"Why?" Coach Yoshimitsu asked.

"He already Left the Academy and no one knows where he's heading along with his companions." The shadow answered.

"WHAT!" Coach Yoshimitsu roared again.

"He's pretty wise, no wonder the Leader's so obsessed with him to the point of killing that poor boy's boyfriend." The Shadow said.

**~Raimon Soccer Club House~**

Tenma was a bit distracted and he's been on a daze, much like Kirino, the team had noticed it after what that mysterious boy told them and they're starting to get worried.

"Ano…Tenma, Kirino-san are you guys Okay?" Nishizono asked.

Everyone panicked when Tears started to fall from both Tenma and Kirino's eyes.

"I can't believe it that he was alive, Ryu is alive!" Tenma sobbed.

"You mean that Mysterious Kid was Ryu?" Nishizono asked.

Tenma and Kirino nodded.

"How did you guys met him?" Sangoku asked.

"We were classmate when we were elementary." Tenma answered.

"His Parents and mine were best friends, so Ryu and I were friends as well." Kirino answered.

"What that Goalkeeper said is the same as what Ryu would always say when he taunt someone." Tenma added.

"And how would you know it is him?" Kariya asked.

"He alone would say something like that." Kirino said.

"You mean _'I Don't Get The Joke.' _Was that it?" Shindou asked.

"I know it's him, I can feel it, I had these strong feelings when I look into those eyes, behind the mask, I can feel that he knows me for a very long time." Tenma said.

"But…I think our chance of meeting will be thin." Kirino said with teary eyes.

And then from the door, Coach Endou along with Coach Kidou stood…

"That is where you are wrong, Kirino-kun." Coach Endou said.

The team looked at the Coach with wide eyes, seeing their confusion, Coach Kidou took the first move.

"You see, Yesterday night." He began.

_**~Kidou's PoV~**_

_I was heading back home after the heated Challenge from an unknown team, the team that the Raimon had faced today was strong and we had barely scored if it weren't for the advises that the mysterious Goalkeeper has been giving, all those taunts he had been saying has message behind it, no one knows who he was, but I cannot sense any hostility around him, only that strange air that surrounds him…I continued to ponder over who was that boy…as I continued on my way a familiar silver locks caught my sight and there I saw the same goalkeeper that I had been pondering, he was still in his uniform and he was standing before me._

'_You are one of the Raimon Coach am I correct?' He asked._

_I was surprised at his politeness, no harsh words nor taunts, just a plain question._

"_Yes I am." I answered._

'_I Just want to tell you that you have to train them even further so they'll stand a chance at against the upcoming Underworld Tournament where different soccer players around the world will compete, Japan is going to compete as well.' He said._

"_Why are you telling me this?" I asked._

'_Even if I don't Raimon will be forced in any means necessary, that's why I'm telling you this in advance because it's for their own sake as well for Tenma and Kirino.' He said with a hint of sadness._

"_What has Tenma and Kirino has something to do with this?" I asked rather defensively._

'_Because they are my friends and I will do anything with all my power to keep them safe from Hades, I don't want the same incident will happen to them like what happened this past two years, a Raimon Player was coldly murdered all because of his refusal to the offer that was given to him by my Own Coach…Yoshimitsu Nakago, The game earlier was to spy on your players.' He said._

_I was shocked at what I have heard, the Goalkeeper is spilling the things he knows too me._

"_What?" I forced the question out._

'_I was ordered to get Data and information about your team, so that he could scout them to become one of Hades' player, of course I knew what he's planning to do so during the night before the game I worked up a plan on destroying every information I gathered for this past years…there is no way I will let Da Shan's former team become a victim of that experiment, so I created a terrible virus that will destroy all files and data in the main computer, breach all the backup system and security firewall and everything that was gathered on that computer.' He said nonchalantly._

"_So what will happen next?" I asked after I recovered from my shock._

'_Tomorrow is the day I will leave Hades Academy and the day where my entire plan will begin and also they Day I will come to Raimon.' He informed flatly as if he doesn't care to what will happen at all._

"_Why choosing Raimon of all school?" I asked curiously._

_He looked at me thought even I couldn't see his eyes I can feel the great sadness and pain in the air._

'_There is a promised that I hadn't fulfilled a long time ago, so now is the time to do it, and correct the mistake that I hadn't corrected since the day he died.' He said. 'And also, this decision I made is for Tenma and Kirino's sake, as their friend this is all I can do for them after disappearing for several years without even saying goodbye.' He said his voice was cracked telling me that he was trying not to cry._

"_Is there any particular reason that why you didn't told them anything?" I asked softly._

'_I was unable to, because my mind was filled with anger and hate, there was nothing in my mind that day but vengeance, 'after the night he died __I wept my tears until they dried, But the pain stayed the same I didn't want him to die all in vain, I made a promise to revenge his soul in time, I'll make them bleed down at my feet.' Those were the words that were in my mind, day and night I search for the cause of his death until I accidentally heard what my Coach Said. 'That boy Da Shan had showed promising skills but too bad he refused so I have to silence him so no one will know what we plan, we cannot let those Resistance to know.' That's what he said, I was furious but I had to hold myself so that my plan had to work…I didn't told anybody about it, but Flare, Gust and your Nephew Jin knows everything about it. I told them everything I know and they understood, they want to partake on my vengeance for they had suffered the same way as I am, we walk the same dark path, we work together as one and will fight together as vengeance itself, no matter what it will take we will destroy all those who are responsible of killing the persons we loved the most…' he explained with utmost bitterness in his voice._

"_Is there anything you want me to relay to your friends?" I asked._

_He looked at me, then he took something in his pocket and handed it over to me…they were letters._

'_The Pink envelope is for Kirino-san, the Brown one is for Tenma-san and the Silver one is for the boy named Takuto Shindou…it's from his Captain Da Shan…I trust that you will hand it over to them.' he said and disappeared from my sight._

_**~End of PoV~**_

"That was the night I last saw him." Coach Kidou said. "Trusting me to hand over the letters that he gave to me…"

He then fumbled on his pockets he distributed the letters to their rightful recipient. Tenma accepted the Brown envelop, while Kirino accepted the Pink one and Shindou accepted the Silver envelope. Tenma opened his letter and read.

_**~Tenma's Letter~**_

_My Dear Friend Tenma,_

_I hope by the time you read this letter __We've been together for so long… But, we both know our friendship changed after all those years. We changed... And in your heart, I think you realized it too. Maybe the time together, got us to realize that we needed some time apart. You might think that this will be a couple of weeks and a couple of months... but... I don't know. Every time we fought, I hated myself for it. Somehow, even though we loved each other as a friend, we lost that magical bond that kept us together. I know that sounds like an excuse, but please forgive me when I say that I didn't mean to leave without saying a word, please forgive me. I'll understand if you never want to talk to me again, just as I'll understand if you tell me that you hate me. Part of me hates me, too. Even though you may not want to hear it, I want you to know that you'll always hold a special part in my heart. You're the perfect friend, you're kind and gentle, but more than that.. you're the first friend I ever truly have. And no matter what the future brings, you always will be, and I know that yours and my life is better for it._

I'm sorry

_Ryu_

_**~Letter End~**_

Tears fell down from Tenma's eyes, he stood up trying to stop his tears but failed miserably, so he ran out of the club.

"Tenma!" Tsurugi called out and ran after his Boyfriend.

The whole team watched in worry, they knew Tenma was the one who got the most effect of grief and pain, Kirino would understand, but Tenma is different, none of them knew the connection between the boy named Ryu and him. Kirino wanted to open the letter that was in his hand, but was too afraid to do so after what happened to Tenma.

"Aren't you going to read yours?" Sangoku asked.

Kirino opened his Letter and read it.

_**~Kirino's Letter~**_

_My Dear Friend Kirino,_

_I am writing this letter. Although, I'm not the type to write, I'd rather say it here rather that in your face because.. I'd rather not see that tears on your face. You might already know what I'm about to say, but.. please forgive me. I couldn't give you everything you wanted, and I feel pathetic that I couldn't.. In the times we've spent there were times when you truly smiled, and times when I saw those fake smiles.. To tell you the truth, I hated myself every time you had to force yourself.. I just wanted to tell you that you didn't have to force yourself.. It didn't matter to me whoever you were, but I guess.. I just didn't want to see you this way.. I don't really know what to do, I don't want to risk our friendship, or just keep pretending that everything is alright. It is said that through life, you make mistakes, time passes and you eventually learn from them. In my case, it's the total opposite. I keep making mistakes yet I never learn. I keep telling myself that it all happened for a reason. I'm the person that I am today because of them. If that all hadn't happened, I wouldn't have the outlook on the world that I do. I keep saying it happened for the better as painful as it all is but, I need to face it... that's why I need to stay away as far as I can from you, because I don't want you to be hurt like I Am…Kirino…No…Ranmaru, I know this will hurt you than it will hurt me… We have to cut our Ties as friends, For yours and Tenma's Sake…I have to cut our connection as a friend, so that you'll never get involve to the trouble that I had started…_

_I'm Very Sorry…Ranmaru…  
Ryu_

_**~End of the Letter~**_

After reading the letter, Kirino's world was starting to break apart. He returned the letter back to the envelop and rigidly walked out of the club room, once outside all of his tears rolled down from his eyes, he had to run so no one would see him crying, he ran and ran until he reached the playground where He and Ryu had met, he ran behind the tree like where he used to hide when he's crying.

"Why? Why do you have to do this Ryu?" He sobbed.

He continued to stay there for almost 4 hours, in the Club House Everyone was worried, Kirino hadn't returned yet and so as Tenma and Tsurugi. Shindou was Reading his Letter, It wasn't from Ryu, but from his Former Captain.

_**~Shindou's Letter~**_

_Greetings Shindou,_

_I know that this letter will come to you very late, and once you read this I'm already gone, I know I've never been a good Captain to you and had no right to ask you a favor…If you by any chance met a boy named Ryushin Kusanagi he's the boy whom I loved, Yes I know he's from the enemy team…Please Takuto, Take good care of him…I loved him so much that I would give my life for him, I know that My Death will hurt him so much that he couldn't bear to endure…I know that he had lost too many friends in his life, I know every pain that he endured before I came to his life…Takuto, I know you'll be the next Captain after my death, take care of our club okay? Good, and as for Ryu-kun Takuto I have to tell you that He might be the Last among the Line of the Original 11 of Hades Team, Him being an Original needs something from the dealer to compensate the Deal we made…and do you know what I asked him?...I asked him to come to Raimon in exchange…I gave the important thing in my life…my Love…I gave him my heart and my life…He agreed to our deal, and he will come in time you receive this letter. If you ever hear him tell you this._

"_I will give you what you want, However you must give me what is important to you."_

_Answer him wisely or you'll pay the price by losing a limb, yes he is a monster of a person if you give him too much or not enough, do not let him go Takuto, I never asked anything to you my friend but this, Please don't give up on him like I did no matter how hard to get along with him and I'm sure he'll come around when needed._

_He's the reason why I'm strong during our games…_

_Thank You for everything, Takuto  
Da Shan_

_**~Letter Ends~**_

"Don't give up on him." Shindou Murmured, he put the paper back on the envelope and pocketed the letter. "I'll do my Best, I promise I won't give up on him, like you did…Captain."

"So what does that means?" Kurumada asked.

Shindou looked back at his team even if it lacks three.

"My Captain's first and last wish is, I'll take over his responsibilities on Ryushin." He said flatly.

"EH!" The whole club screeched enough to break a glass.

"Are you serious!" Sangoku said. "As in Ryu that guy whom got our asses kicked?"

"He's not that bad, isn't he?" Shindou asked.

The group thought hard, that a cloud of thoughts can be seen on top of their heads.

"Captain, taking responsibilities of that guy…" They mumbled.

Let's see what's going on at their clouds of thoughts.

"_Shindou, was in a maid's outfit taking care of the frightening masked goalkeeper, Shindou cleaning, gardening, cooking and many more."_

They were cut off of their clouds of thoughts seeing Sousha Maestro towering over them threateningly.

"Think something like that again and it will be your heads." Shindou hissed. "Besides it's my Late Captain's wish and he entrusted it to me."

"So you're serious on taking care of him?" Kurumada said.

"No matter how hard it is, it's the reason why my Late Captain is strong until on his dying breath and it's all because of Ryushin Captain died with a smile on his face, I'll find him no matter what it takes." Shindou said.

**~Meanwhile in Kusanagi Manor~**

Ryushin was talking to his Older Brother Ryuga Tendo.

"Are you sure about the school of your choice?" The older sibling asked.

"Yes, I'm fine with it…besides I'll be more in peace if I'm in there unlike in Hades Academy where you have to look out and stay alert just to live and not be killed." Ryushin said.

The Older Silver head sighed, since he's the oldest of the three siblings even if he and Ryuto are on their mother's side he still has to take good care and protect his little brother as he promise to their deceased parents.

"Very well, this is your last school transfer if anything happens to you I will be strict on my promise and will home school you. Am I Clear?" He asked sternly.

"Understood Big Brother Ryuga..." Ryushin answered.

"Prepare your things and call down your friends, I'll drive you four to school." Ryuga said flatly.

The older Silver Head stood up and made a call to Raimon…Ryushin went to his shared room and called out his three friends.

"Jin, Flare, Gust…are you guys ready, Nii-sama had informed the Principal in Raimon on our arrival, and we're going there today." Ryushin called out.

No answer, he shrugged and opened the door when he was inside his eyes behind the mask widened a bit. There in front of him, Flare and Gust are tied to each other with the ball of yarn and floundering around in an attempt to break free, and Jin was nowhere to be seen and the Silver haired teen had only one idea where the dark haired first year went to…the closet. Ryushin sauntered to the closet and opened it up just in cue Jin tripped over when he was about to ram the door open only to crash land on the older teen, and there was a snap of thread and a yell of.

"FREEDOM!" The Red and Light Blue Haired first years cried out.

Just then Ryuto the other Silver Head sauntered in.

"Oh My Jin! I never knew you're _That_!" He smiled light heartedly.

Jin crawled off of his Older friend and looked at the other man.

"No I'm not." He mumbled while his cheeks are red.

Ryushin stood up from his previous position and looked up at his light hearted brother.

"What is it you need Big Brother Ryuto?" He asked flatly.

The older silver head smiled.

"Ryuga is calling you four down stairs, he'll drive you to school." He said. "And Oh!, Beware of fangirls Shin-chan."

The four raced down stairs and went to the car. So while on the road.

"Shin, Ryuto and I will be off the country for a while for business matters, can you handle things in the house while we are away?" Ryuga asked as he drives.

"It's fine, Flare, Gust and Jin are with me…there is no problem, so how long are you and Ryuto-nii will away?" The younger silver head asked.

"About a month or so…so you better take good care of everything here while we are away, the Restaurant and the Resort I mean." Ryuga informed.

"Right, I'll handle it, no problem." Ryushin answered.

"Good." Ryuga answered and parked the car right in front of the school gate of Raimon.

The four marched out of the car and stayed for a moment.

"If you need anything just call me alright, Shin?" The Silver Haired man asked not even looking outside.

"Yes." The younger one answered and walked in the gate as the car move away from sight.

While walking towards their room, Ryushin noticed a Swirly haired boy whom he recognized before running towards his friends.

"Ryushin-sama…" Flare called out.

"Sorry, let's get moving." Ryushin answered automatically and headed to their room.

**~Room 1-2~**

Ryushin looked at the list in his hand, then to his companions.

"You three, this will be your classroom First year section Two…I thought you three did better on your entrance exams." He muttered.

"Sorry, we forgot the answers to the half of the questions." Flare and Gust mumbled.

"The Time ran out while I was answering the half of the question." Jin explained.

The older Silver Head Huffed.

"Excuses, I will let you off the hook this time…but the next time will be a different matter." He said and walked off.

**~Room 2-1~**

Ryushin looked at his list and found his room.

"Second Year section 1 room 1..." He mumbled and knocked on the door politely.

The teacher peeked out and saw him.

"Hello there you must be the new student, please come in." She said.

Ryushin nodded and walked in. inside Shindou and Kirino were talking about something, when the teacher called out their attention their eyes widened in recognition.

"Class, this is Mr. Kusanagi Ryushin, he's a transfer student from a distant school, please be nice to him." The Teacher said happily.

There were waves of murmurs around the room.

'_What is the rich kid doing on a school like this?'_

'_He's so cool.'_

'_He's mysterious.'_

'_Why was he wearing a mask?'_

"Is there any question you would like to ask to Mr. Kusanagi?" The Teacher asked.

A green haired girl raised a hand, the teacher nodded.

"W-Why of all school why did you choose Raimon?" She asked.

The Silver Haired Teen looked at her direction.

"It's for convenient since my house is not too far from here." Ryushn answered with his smooth, slight deep voice.

Some girls sighed dreamily. Then a rather hyper girl raised her hand…Ryushin raised an elegant eyebrow behind his mask. The teacher nodded in response, and the girl giggled.

"What do you like?" She asked while giggling.

So this is what Ryuto-nii meant of Fangirl.

"My Likes are none of your concern to know so it's better for you to stick your nose somewhere else aside from other peoples' business." Ryushin answered rather flatly.

The girl pouted, then another girl raised a hand, she's rather shy and cute.

"A-Ano…What do you dislike?" She asked shyly.

Ryushin for the second time of the day he raised his eyebrow. The poor girl looks so embarrassed that she would melt right where she was standing.

"Well…my dislikes are nosy people, fangirls, and many more and before you ask I have no resentment on girls like you so it's alright that we'll be friends." Ryushin answered.

The girl blushed lightly and nodded.

"Now you may ask Mr. Kusanagi your questions later. For now we shall resume our class…Mr. Shindou would you be so kind to stand up so Mr. Kusanagi would recognize his seatmate." The teacher said.

Shindou looked at his friend Kirino and shakily stood up. The teacher nudged Ryushin on his direction, when the silver head stood next to him.

"_Good to see you again, Captain of Raimon." _Ryushin Murmured.

Shindou stiffened on his position and took his seat. Meanwhile on room 1 section 2, Flare, Gust, Jin and a short eleven years old blond haired kid took their seats at the back whilst to Tenma, Nishizono and Kariya's dismay.

'_Of all people who has to transfer why them?' _They thought.

As if reading their mind Jin, Flare and Gust gave the trio a rather sweet yet creepy smile, while the blond one was smiling directed to Kariya of all people who was now starting to have a panic attack.

'_God Help us all!' _They cried mentally.

During break Shindou was a bit shaken at his rather terrifying encounter (with Ryushin during his class mind you) was walking rigidly towards the club house to meet the others, whilst Tenma, Nishizono and a rather Pale Kariya stalked behind him. Inside the team noticed the four somes pale faces and got rather confused.

"Are you guys alright?" Hayami asked.

Then all hell breaks loose.

"HE'S HERE!" Kariya screeched.

"Who?" Sangoku asked.

"That Guy!" Nishizono answered.

"What?" Hikaru asked rather confused.

"That guy we encountered yesterday!" Tenma said.

And 3…

2…

1…

"WHAAATT?" The whole Raimon Team Screamed enough to blow the ceiling of the club house away.

"Three of them are our classmate." Tenma said.

"Wow, you guys are unlucky." Kurama said.

Kirino entered the room just in time telling them who is their new classmate.

"Well at least they didn't have unlucky enough." Kirino said optimistically.

The group blinked confusedly.

"Why?" Tsurugi asked this time.

Kirino smiled at the team although he was a bit pale himself.

"Well, Shindou and I had a new classmate and this classmate happens to be the captain of the team we fought yesterday." He explained.

The room grew silent that you can almost hear crickets chirping.

"Wow that is so unlucky." Hamano murmured.

That Time a blond boy was walking around the school in search for a certain teal haired first year, And happens to passed by the soccer field, as he pass by he noticed a silver haired boy sitting near the flower patch.

"That's odd, a guy likes flowers?" He murmured tilting his head rather cutely (A/N: Nosebleed).

He noticed that the guy was wearing a mask and couldn't see his face and what he looks like., then the guy suddenly looked at his way noticing him.

'_Crap! He saw me!' _ He thought and walks away, but then he heard a song..

In the flower patch, Ryushin watched the short kid walk away and leave him alone. He went back on his business.

"It's been so lonely after you died…I was wondering what is life here in Raimon…" he murmured. "I still remember the song you sing to me back then when we're still together."

Ryushin hummed some Tune.

"**Umaleru Kutoba, Kie Yuku Kotoba  
Anata no naka ni ikitsu Zukeru kotoba  
Tachidomari suuna toki yukei to kawaru  
saa, aruki dasou mamo toki yori  
Anata watsuyoku nai te iru kara  
Mou, mayo wa naitei ano toshi kotoba o  
shinjitei."**

After humming some more Ryushin didn't realize the attention he unintentionally caught.. as he look up he saw shocked faces looking at him…yes even his three companions.

"Never in my days since we first met had I heard you sing before." Gust said dumbly.

"I agree with gust, we haven't heard you sing at all, you had a good voice Ryu-sama." Flare added.

"Not only in Piano, violin or any sort of things, you are quite a good singer too." Jin commented.

Ryushin coughed trying to push the persistent blush down.

"Why? Don't I look like capable of singing?" He said.

"Well, no one really knows because you rarely show them…" Jin answered.

"That song what is it?" Flare asked.

"Da Shan sung that to me once to calm me down from one of my infamous rages, it helps a lot, everytime I sing it, and I can feel that he's just right here with me." Ryushin said uncharacteristically shy.

Suddenly a soccer ball bumped on his foot.

"Hey! Can you pass it here?" A Familiar voice called out.

The four some looked at the voice's direction and saw a swirly haired boy whom they saw at the gates hours ago. Ryushin stood up from his position and start rushing on the net, Tenma, Tsurugi and Shindou tried to tackle him but he avoided them perfectly and shoots the soccer ball to the net with sangoku missing the ball.

"Th-that was fast…I-I can even barely see the ball coming." He muttered in shock.

Ryushin stood with dignity and pride in the field.

"Speed…Power…and Tactics…that's one of the requirements when you play in the game…pay attention on your opponents' movements and focus on the game." He said and left the field.

Tenma and the team watched him go.

**~Kirino's PoV~**

I watched as the ball rolled outside the field to the familiar silver head on the flower patch.

"Hey! Can you pass it here?" A Tenma called out.

Kusanagi-kun dribbled the ball towards the field calmly, but as he steps on the field on where he stands there was suddenly a blur my eyes widened when I saw him dribbling the ball towards the net with an amazing speed, I saw Tenma running towards my classmate in an attempt to steal the ball but when Tenma was about to tackle him he suddenly disappeared from sight then there was a white blur running towards Tsurugi, our ace striker was a bit surprised that my classmate was dashing on his direction, his instinct kicking in he managed to snatched the ball but it short lived when Kusanagi-kun tackled Tsurugi-kun to the ground, it may look like an ordinary tackle but it sent Tsurugi-kun to the ground, then lastly is Shindou's turn…remembering the game yesterday Shindou did his best to stop Kusanagi-kun, he got close he tried to slide tackle our classmate, but unexpectedly Kusanagi-kun took the ball with his feet and tossed it backwards, the ball arched above his head then Kusanagi-kun kicked the ball with an amazing speed towards the net passing without Sangoku knowing what had happened.

"Th-that was fast…I-I can even barely see the ball coming." He muttered in shock.

Kusanagi-kun stood with dignity and pride in the field.

"Speed…Power…and Tactics…that's one of the requirements when you play in the game…pay attention on your opponents' movements and focus on the game." He said and left the field.

We watched him go back to his friends, was that another advice just now? That guy…he's a one experienced soccer player.

**~End of PoV~**

Later as the Team do an after class practice, Coach Endou called them to gather up. He looked at Tenma, Tsurugi, Shindou and Sangoku with a smile.

"Did you four enjoy your little encounter with Kusanagi-kun a while ago?" He asked.

Sangoku flushed in embarrassment at what happened earlier.

"I failed to protect the Goal from his attack." He mumbled embarrassedly.

"He's so fast." Tenma said equally embarrassed as Sangoku.

"That Guy's strong I'd never expect that he's a good all-around player he's strong as well." Tsurugi said.

Shindou didn't comment.

"Speed, Power and Tactics, huh, so he implied each one of you about those three words…Tenma is for speed, Tsurugi is for Power and Shindou is for Tactics, well said for a Former Captain of Hades Block C." Coach Kidou said knowingly.

"Block C?" Amagi asked.

"Didn't you know that Hades Team Block C was the minor team of Hades Academy?" Coach Endou said.

"WHAT! MINOR TEAM!" The group screeched.

"But…But we were defeated by them How can they be Minor with their strength!" Kurama hissed.

"Kusanagi-kun is telling us that there are stronger player out there that we need to look out for…Hades Team is not something to be underestimate with." Coach Endou said.

The Team was silent for a moment, there was tension in the air and the two coaches can feel it.

"Okay Enough with the tension, we have a new member today." Coach Kidou said cutting the silence.

Then a very familiar blond that nearly gave Kariya a heart attack, There stood before them is the Eleven years old Freshman who was actually Tenma, Nishizono and Kariya's classmate.

"LUCA?" Kariya cried out.

Everyone looked at him in shock. Kariya blushed and looked away trying to ignore the said boy in front of him and his team.

"You two know each other?" Coach Kidou asked.

Kariya didn't bother to look and said.

"I don't know much about him but he lives in sun garden for like since he was born (or so he thinks) and got very close to everyone in Sun garden and treats Hitomiko like a mother while he also got close to Gazel who was his inspiration to play soccer but liked thinking of Hiroto as his dad but calls him Uncle Hiroto instead."

Everyone was shock to Kariya's statement even the Coaches.

"No Way!" The Team murmured.

The Team started to have a little chat with Luca, while Kariya did his best to ignore Luca.

"Ano…who was that guy a while ago, he plays so good." Luca asked very cutely (A/N: *Nosebleed*)…

"He's our classmate, he was a former soccer player." Kirino answered.

"But why? Why would he stop playing if he's that good at playing soccer?" Luca asked.

"There must be a reason why he stopped playing soccer." Tenma said.

Kirino and Shindou glanced at the Flower Patch where their silver haired classmate was sitting a while ago. Much Later when everyone in the school ground was almost gone, Ryushin came back at the flower patch and sat beside it…unknown to him a blond haired freshman, Shindou and most of the Raimon Team was eavesdropping, they kept quiet so they won't get caught. On the flower patch Ryushin sat there in silence, the wind blows gently. Then just like something phenomenal happens, the place suddenly becomes cold and almost creepy feelings crawling on everyone's skin.

"It's been awhile…I'm Sorry if I didn't visit." Ryushin murmured gently.

Then the wind around the area became warm, if only they had third eye they could see the spirit sitting in the middle of the flower patch.

"_Who was he talking to?" _Nishizono asked.

"_I don't know." Kirino answered._

However Luca can sense something…

"_Could it be a spirit of someone dead?" he asked._

"_That's the place where Kirino and My Captain died two years ago." Shindou said._

"_Nani?" Luca said in surprise._

"_Two years ago if I'm correct our Captain fell in love with the Captain of a certain soccer player team during that time me and Kirino were still first years and is our first year in Raimon and the soccer team where it all began, Captain was in love with that First Year Captain, we always seen him talking to that first year in the park, that guy has beautiful silver hair, it is said that the Captain and that boy had been seeing each other and it's going to be their third year meeting together it's going to be Today. But one night Captain asked him to come on this place to meet the boy, but once Captain showed up he was in the brink of dying and he died on that spot." Shindou explained while pointing to the flower patch._

"_It is said every night like this, someone always drop some flower on that spot, and the only person we can think of is that boy…and up until now it always happen." Kirino said._

"_Some witnesses said that they saw a ghostly figure standing on that flower patch, the school tried to expel the spirit but nothing works, as if it won't leave because somehow the spirit is connected to someone." Sangoku said._

"_And that someone is that guy?" Luca asked._

"_Maybe, according to the expert they said that the spirit cannot leave until that someone dear to him or her is alright and safe…but in this case the spirit won't leave until that spirit's beloved is no longer in pain…" Kirino said._

"_So this guy now…is the guy before?" Luca asked._

"_No one knows, you see Either Captain Da Shan or That Kid had lots of way and lots of people to rely on, maybe that Kusanagi-kun was someone that the boy would send to see the grave." Shindou said._

As the group continues to eavesdrop Ryushin continued to speak with the dead.

"I had fulfilled your wish, but…I no longer have the desire to play soccer anymore…" He said.

The spirit looked at him sadly.

"I know it hurts you to see me this way, but at least let me carry the pain and burden you felt before, you and I are the same…let me carry this vengeance, let me carry it out till the end that's the only way I can be in peace…" Ryushin muttered. "I'll destroy them all."

**~In Hades Main Branch~**

"Are you sure you know what you are doing? You know he'll go mad and will destroy us." Lago said.

"I know what I'm doing, Lago…We are the New Generation of Hades, we are strong." Yohan huffed.

"Don't forget that we don't have the Keshin Eater, without it our plan is of no use no one knows Where it is and more importantly no one knows who possess it." Kousuke added.

"The Keshin Eater is a Dangerous Keshin and it is the only one in this world and only the strongest soccer player can possess it." Ami said.

"They said that the Keshin Eatear eats other Keshin no matter how strong it is as the witness said that once a Keshin Eater managed to devour a Keshin it become stronger." Angela said.

"In the Legend of Soccer they say that a Keshin Eater only possess those who have strong desires of power and destruction, and once the Keshin Eater made a bond with a person it will remain until that person's energy runs out and possess them utterly, and once it possess the person that person will die or have a very small chance of survival, the stronger the Keshin Eater eats a Keshin the more powerful it gets that's why the Keshin Eater is an Evil Legend that is still living until now." Johannes said.

"But no one knows if it does still exist, no one knows if there is still one." Kaito muttered.

"So what will happen to the victims when its Keshin was eaten?" lukia asked.

"Usually they will suffer mentally, sometimes gone insane, disability of the legs, traumatized, paralysis, bodily aches and even death. There are few victims died, that's why who ever possess a Keshin Eater they are Exiled somewhere far away." Lago said.

"What will happen to those who survived?" Ami asked.

Then…

"They will bear the scar of their experience with a Keshin Eater." Kazumi answered from the door.

"How did you know?" Kousukue asked.

"Because I came face to face with a Keshin Eater a year ago in the forest of despair…" Kazumi answered and removed his shirt revealing to them his scar on his back and on his right eye.

Everyone was speechless.

"What does that Keshin Eater Looks Like?" Yohan asked.

"If my memory serves me right…the Keshin Eater whom attacked me is an Evil Three Headed Dragon, which means is that the holder of that Keshin is a Dragon Keshin Holder." Kazumi answered.

"But they say that the Keshin Eater takes various forms." Ami said.

"That Depends on what kind of Holder is the Host." Kazumi answered.

"Wait…for Example like Yohan-sama's Diablo Nemesis, if it is fused with a Keshin Eater it will become something powerful…Diablo Nemesis will evolve to God Diablo Nemesis." Lago asked.

"Correct, Diablo Nemesis would become the God of Destruction and will most likely unstoppable." Kousuke answered.

"Hm…Interesting, such power that a Keshin Eater Possess…" Yohan murmured.

**~Meanwhile~**

Luca was Heading home as the sun goes down, he was a bit disappointed because Kariya had ignored him yet again. As he walks down the park, he saw someone sitting under the Sakura tree.

'_Who could that be?' _He asked himself.

Curiosity got the best of him and sees who it was, as he got closer he noticed the boy was sort of familiar but he couldn't point a finger on it, the boy who was sleep He looks nearly a feminine boy by the soft and Gentle face features, Silver with red streak at the fringe both left and right side of his hair, His hair patterns are in the form of swirls, and tamed spikes like to indicate his affinity to the Flames and the Red Streaks were in the pattern of wing like and swirls on the end tips. The boy was sleeping peacefully and looking so very innocent and vulnerable.

'_He's Pretty.' _Luca thought.

In the background if one could see a Giant Chinese Fire Dragon Coiling asleep and a dark long haired man with pitch black orbs and has one thorn and one black wing and has a black robe and holds a staff in the background, the One Winged Angel Hovers above the Sleeping Dragon.

As the sun goes down the first star appeared in the night sky, indicating the night has come.

_To Be Continued_

_Please Review_

**hetainazumapony & Tendou Souji your OCs Are Next Chapter 3: A Matter of Time, and by the way The song is titled as Past Story by Lyra from Fairy Tail, it's really good.**


	4. Chapter 4

**InaGo: ****Dragons of Autumn Twilight **

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Inazuma Eleven Go!**

**A/N: Here are the Characters asked by StarLikeShadow. **

Yamikage Luca = **StarLikeShadow**

Miyazaki Miyuki = **hetainazumapony**

Miyazaki Miyako = **hetainazumapony**

Ichiyou Fumiko = **hetainazumapony**

Seito Hiwatari = **Tendou Souji**

Kinomoto Yuka = **Im going crazy**

Azumi Haruka = **Im going crazy**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**CHAPTER 3: A Matter of Time**

**"**The Moon, she hangs like a cruel portrait  
soft winds whisper the bidding of trees  
as this tragedy starts with a shattered glass heart  
and the Midnightmare trampling of dreams  
But oh, no tears please  
Fear and pain may accompany Death  
But it is desire that shepherds it's certainty  
as We shall see...**"**

**~Morning at Raimon~**

Two girls who shares the same looks walks around the school, while a Wavy, cropped, neck-length black hair with a fringe that stopped just above his eyes with longer bangs at each side of his roundish faced boy was walking around the Soccer Field...at the door of the Club House.

"Who is that guy?" Kurama asked.

"Who knows?" Kurumada mumbled.

Then from afar they can see Tenma and Kirino stalking the silver haired boy on the dirt path.

"Are those two gone insane?" Hayami asked.

"Why are they stalking the school's Ice Prince?" Amagi added.

"Do they have their death wish?" Hamano murmured.

Then Kariya came zooming in the club house, he was pale and downright exhausted.

"What's with you?" Midori asked.

"Someone's stalking me!" Kariya yelled out.

Everyone raised their eyebrows and looked outside and found Luca who was standing innocently (Not Really) by the door with a confused look on his face. The boy blinked and looked at the others and tilted his head to the side.

"Is something wrong?" He asked rather cutely which caused everyone in the room to blush except for Kariya who was busy stuffing his face on his locker.

"Nothing." The group answered while thinking the 11 years old blond was cute.

During the class Shindou kept looking on his side to see the silver haired teen taking down notes, on the other class Tenma's classmates are growing. Back at Shindou's Place he kept on glancing even what the silver head's slightest moves.

"Is there something in my face that you have to constantly keep looking at me?" Ryushin asked out of the blue.

"I-Ie, Nothing at all..." Shindou mumbled and he blushed a little.

The silver head huffed exasperatedly and went back writing some formula's on his notebook. During the breaks, a certain light violet haired girl walking aimlessly at the back off the school…let's just say she's lost.

"Miyako, where are you?" She called out meekly.

She suddenly jumped when a twig snapped.

"Wh-who's th-there?" She called out shakily.

Then there were footsteps echoed at the corner of the building, Miyako was scared, she was lost and scared, she wanted to scream because she's really scared then she nearly jumped a good three feet in the air when a cold voice echoed.

"It's dangerous for a person like you to be here at the back of the school." the voice said.

Miyuki stepped back when the shadow walked towards her.

"Are you that scared of me?" The voice asked.

"W-well I…" Miyuki mumbled.

When the shadowed figure happened to have long Silver Hair with red streak at the fringe both left and right side, His hair patterns are in the form of swirls, and tamed spikes like to indicate his affinity to the Flames and the Red Streaks were in the pattern of wing like and swirls on the end tips, he was wearing mask covering the boy's eyes.

"What are you doing here?" The boy asked.

"I-I'm lost." Miyuki answered in fear.

"I assume that you're a new student here." The silver haired boy said flatly.

"H-Hai, I'm M-Miyazaki…Miyazaki Miyuki." She said shakily.

The silver haired boy was silent for a moment, Miyuki was nervous that the masked boy will attack her but instead the silver haired boy turned his back and walked away, assuming that the boy was telling her to follow him so she walked a few step behind the boy, she was still scared as she can feel the air of intimidation surrounds the boy in front of her. When they're out in the open Miyuki saw the soccer field with soccer players, when she noticed the silver haired boy sat beside the flower patch she became curious and sat beside the so called 'Ice Prince' in the flower patch the boy didn't mind her being there so she's glad that at least this scary person has no intentions of hurting her nor scaring her away like other boys do, that time a girl who has similar looks as Miyuki was walking on the pathway in search of her lost sister, the girl has sky blue, waist-length, straight hair. Her eyes are indigo although she wears violet glasses.

"Where the hell did she go?" She sighed frustrated when she got separated from her twin she had looked for her everywhere and asked few people if they had saw a girl with light violet, hip-length, hair that is slightly curled. Her eyes are violet and she wears blue glasses.

As she continues her search she bumped to a boy with Wavy, cropped, neck-length black hair with a fringe that stopped just above his eyes with longer bangs at each side of his roundish face, she stepped back a little.

"Sorry about that, didn't see you coming." She apologized.

"I wasn't looking where I was walking, so there's no need to apologize." The boy said. "Are you looking for something or for someone perhaps? I'm Seito…Seito Hiwatari."

"I'm Miyazaki Miyako and yes I'm looking for someone and I guess she's lost on her way back and might still be probably lost." She answered.

"I'll help you then find that person then." Seito said.

"Thanks, I'd been looking for her for almost half an hour by now." Miyako mumbled.

At the soccer field Tenma and the group were having practice and hadn't noticed the silver head watching them from the flower patch along with a light-violet haired girl, until Luca noticed the movement in the flower patch, the first thing he noticed is the color of the hair and its patterns.

"Oh! It's that boy from the park." He pointed out.

Tenma looked where the small player was pointing and saw the silver head boy was in the flower patch again this time he's not with his three friends, beside him was a light-violet haired girl who was sitting contently beside the silver haired boy.

"Wow, she's the first person to go that close to the 'Ice Prince'." Kurama said.

Tenma was a bit jealous but he shook it away.

'_Why does it hurt somehow to see him befriend with other and got close easily?' _ Tenma thought.

Then from the dirt path two figures walking towards the field where the two students were sitting quietly…

"Miyuki!" The Sky-blue haired girl called out.

The said girl looked behind her and saw her twin and waved at her, Miyako was relieved that Miyuki is alright and…with someone else? Beside her twin is a figure of a boy, she knew right away that the person beside Miyuki was a boy because of the hair style the boy had long Silver Hair with red streak at the fringe both left and right side, His hair patterns are in the form of swirls, and tamed spikes like to indicate his affinity to the Flames and the Red Streaks were in the pattern of wing like and swirls on the end tips. She and Seito walk towards the duo and Miyako saw right away that the silver haired boy was wearing a mask that covers the half of his face. As they reached the shaded part of the patch they sat there.

"Mind if we sit here?" Miyako asked.

The silver haired boy just gave her a huff, assuming it's a yes she sat there beside her twin.

"Where the hell did you go? I was worried!" She scolded her twin.

"I was just looking for you when we got separated, but he found me and led me here." Miyuki answered pointing at the silver head on her last statement.

Miyako glanced at the gruff silver haired boy who was zoning off to nowhere in particular, she didn't said anything, when someone's phone rang, Miyuki looked at Miyako who looked at Seito who shook his head and pointed at the silver head who looked at his phone.

~ Caller ID: Ryuichi Matsumoto ~

Ryushin slammed his phone shut while he gets odd looks from the trio, the phone rang again only to be cut off again, and it rang and rang.

"Err, aren't you going to answer your phone?" Miyako asked.

The phone persistently rang only to be thrown on the boulder to meet its doom, everyone from the field even Miyako, Miyuki and Seito sweat dropped at the action.

"You just destroyed your expensive phone." Seito said awkwardly.

Ryushin whipped another phone…

"Did you say something?" He asked gruffly.

Everyone fall anime style.

"How many phones you have?" Miyako asked.

"About 5 or so..." The silver head answered.

Everyone's jaws meet the ground simultaneously upon hearing the numbers of Ryushin's phones. That time Flare, Gust and Jin was walking out the school's lobby when they saw a familiar spikey head with red lightning streaks on the side of its head standing on the side of the gate, the guy gave them a creepy smirk.

"Hello." He greets with the creepy smirk plastered on his face.

At the lobby Jin, Flare and Gust's looks were one can tell that the three were appalled upon recognizing the guy.

"Hell no…" Gust groaned miserably.

"Ryuichi Matsumoto, Ryushin-sama's creepy cousin." Flare mumbled.

"What is he doing here?" Jin muttered.

The boy walked up to them still with the creepy smirk on his face. Now the three weren't only appalled they were terrified, Ryushin's creepy cousin was wearing Raimon uniform.

"Yo! Have you seen my dear cousin?" The boy asked.

"He's at the back of the school, Ryuichi-san." Gust answered.

"Why wasn't he answering my call?" Ryuichi asked.

"He might be busy." Flare answered stiffly.

Ryuichi pouted childishly.

"Mou, but that's not a reason why he should ignore me." He mumbled. "Ja! I'll be heading at the back of the school to find him and give him a big hug."

"I'm sure he'll give you a heel drop in return." Jin muttered.

"But I know he loves me." Ryuichi gave them a creepy smile.

At the back of the school Ryushin felt his skin crawl and the trio who was catting all the way noticed.

"Is something wrong?" Miyuki asked.

Ryushin stood up from his place and starts walking in a hurried pace only to duck when a flying kick was coming.

"GOOOOOD MORNIIING! RYUSHIN!" A blur of blue and white received a kick when the person was about to land the hit by Ryushin and sending the other guy skidding on the ground, (If you had watched BLEACH see how Isshin wakes Ichigo.)

Everyone in the vicinity stopped what they're doing and watch the scene that was about to unfold. The spikey silver head stood up trying to glomp the long haired one, Ryushin avoided the deadly grip of his so called cousin who was complaining to him that why he doesn't answer his calls. At the soccer field.

"What are they doing?" Luca asked curiously as he watch how the long haired silver head kicking the other silver head.

Tenma sighed in amusement.

"I think those two are greeting each other." He smiled only to wince when a painful cry rang out.

Everyone sweat dropped and winced when the spikey silver head received a heel drop on the head. They only sweat dropped more when the spikey head yelled a 'BUT I LOVE YOU!' Only to be answered by another round of heel drops on the head by the other silver head.

"Hahaha! They're funny." Luca laughed cutely.

At the flower patch Miyuki, Miyako and Seito watched the scene with amusement when the so called 'Ice Prince' is having a trouble with the other silver head. Thirty minutes passed by Ryushin was still standing with his heel was on the other silver head that was lying on the ground.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Ryushin huffed as if he wasn't tired at all.

The spikey head was mumbling on the ground.

"What?" Ryushin huffed.

"Um, your heel was still on his head and um, he can't lift his head and answer your question because your heel is still on his head." Miyako said sweat dropping.

"…oh." Was all Ryushin could say.

Everyone fall anime style, at the field.

"Despite being the 'Ice Prince' he has his humor." Endou chuckled.

"Ryuichi doesn't change at all." Tenma sweat dropped.

"Eh? You mean you met the guy." Nishizono asked.

"Yeah and he always does that to Ryu-san most of the time and they always end up fighting like what happened a while ago." Tenma answered. "And Ryuichi-san always loses."

Back at the silver duo, Ryuichi sat on the ground.

"Man, You always win." He mumbled.

"You don't always train yourself that's why you always lose to me." Ryushin huffed. "Now answer my question."

"Well I want to study here because it's close at the Manor." Ryuichi answered.

He then cringed when the other silver head loomed over him, he gulped.

"IwastoldbyRyuga-santogoherebecausehe's worried about you and want me to help you on the business so that you won'ttstaylateworkingatnight." Ryuchi answered incoherently only to receive another heel on the head again.

"Speak clearly." Ryushin said flatly.

"I was told by Ryuga-san to go here because he's worried about you and want me to help you on the business so that you won't stay late working at night." Ryuichi answered.

Ryushin huffed at what the other silver head.

"Really, big brother always does that a lot." He huffed.

"Well you can't blame him, he's you're brother." Ryuichi said.

Then Flare, Gust and Jin came to their side. So as Miyuki, Miyako and Seito, all have questioning glance.

"What?" Ryushin asked.

"Nothing." They answered.

**~Later~**

Miyako and Miyuki were shopping when they stumbled on Seito again who was carrying a shopping bag.

"Seito-san, what are you doing here?" Miyuki asked the dark haired boy.

Seito looked at the twins and lifting his shopping bag indicating that he came shopping.

"What does it look like?" He said.

"Ano…did you caught the name of that guy whom we've met in the flower patch before?" Miyuki asked.

Miyako and Seito looked at each other and then to Miyuki.

"No, we didn't we forgot to ask who he is but rumors in the school has it that he is called 'The Ice Prince'." Seito said. "Why'd you asked?"

Miyuki shook her head, Miyako grinned.

"You liked him do you?" She teased.

"No! I-I forgot to thank him for helping me." Miyuki said.

"Sure!" Miyako teased again.

"Please stop that, Miyako-chan!" Miyuki squeaked.

"You like him do you?" Seito teased as well.

"No I don't!" Miyuki cried. "Besides He might have a girlfriend!"

Somewhere nearby stood a silver head that the subject of the trio's discussion sneezed.

"ACHOO!" Ryushin sneezed. "Someone's talking about me."

Shrugging he just stood there waiting for someone, back at the trio noticed a familiar silver head standing somewhere in the crowds.

"Who was he waiting?" Miyako asked.

"His girlfriend maybe…" Miyuki murmured.

"Why don't we figure out?" Seito said.

Back in the crowds Ryushin was waiting until a familiar brunette and pinkette came. Miyako and Miyuki's eyes grew wide and Seito just raised a brow, they saw how the Brunette talks to the silver head about something. Ryushin, Tenma and Kirino were talking with each other.

"Ryu...is that really you?" Tenma asked the silver head

The said person just stood there and said nothing.

"Please Ryu I know it's you so please…We want to know what troubles you are suffering up to this time." Kirino begged.

While they were talking the three was nearby trying to evesdrop on them.

"I can't hear what they're saying" Miyako complained.

"But if we go any nearer they'll see us" Miyuki said

"Guys I can't see!" Saito complained trying to see but because of that he accidentally made everyone trip down getting the other three's attention.

"What the?" Kirino thought seeing them.

"Eavesdroppers?" Ryushin asked.

The three flinched and stood up and brushed off the dirt on their clothing, as they were about to explain they noticed how the unhappy the silver head was.

"Hey! We just happened to pass by and saw the three of you talking." Seito said defending himself.

"And you people eavesdropped correct?" Ryushin said with his usual cold tone.

"We're sorry we didn't mean to do that." Miyuki apologized seeing that the silver head got angry with them.

Without another word Ryushin turned and took his leave.

"RYU-KUN!" Tenma called out but fell in to deaf ears.

**~Later that Night~**

Luca was walking down the street innocently, he was glad that Hiroto allowed him to train some more outside, he was really in a good mood he can't wait to face any team so he ran faster.

"I wonder what team we are going to go against with." Luca asked himself happily. "I hope I could keep up."

He was glad that there are new additions on the team.

**~Flashback~**

_The team were training as usual, Tenmna was trying to best Tsurugi, Kirino and Shindou are doing what they are usually doing…Observing, Kariya was defending the shots by Kurama, Nishizono was trying to keep up with the others and he was doing some stretching, when he noticed three people coming towards them behind the coaches, on their left were twins, one has __light violet, hip-length, hair that is slightly curled. Her eyes are violet and she wears blue glasses. Also, she has a fair skin tone, the other has sky blue, waist-length, straight hair. Her eyes are indigo and she wears violet a glass...her skin tone is fair too like her sister... then a boy has __Wavy, cropped, neck-length black hair with a fringe that stopped just above his eyes with longer bangs at each side of his roundish face._

_The team stopped what they are doing and gathered up to greet the new addition. Coach Endou smiled at the team._

"_Guys I want you to meet our new additions." He said._

_Then a girl with __light violet, hip-length, hair that is slightly curled stepped up shyly._

"_A-Ano…My name i-is Miyazaki Miyuki__, I play as Midfielder, Nice to meet you." The girl greeted shyly which received a chuckle from the team._

_Then the other twin stepped up confidently._

"_The name is Miyazaki Miyako, Miyuki's twin I play as a Forward, nice to meet you." She said then smirked. "I looked forward on playing with you guys."_

_And finally the dark haired boy stepped up._

"_My name is Seito Hiawatari, I play as Both Defender and Midfielder, nice to meet you." He smiled._

_Shindou stepped up to the trio, and smiled._

"_Welcome to the team." He smiled._

_And during that time he was getting along with the new comers, he chatted with them and played with them…_

**~End Flashback~**

He was cut off of his thought when he bumped in to someone with a familiar silver hair so hard that he fell out cold in the pavement that was the last thing he knew when visions filled his head.

**~Vision~**

_A familiar silver headed boy was walking towards the school gate from the looks of it this boy was an elementary, the place was a bit gloomy the boy stood up in front of the creepy looking gate. Then as the boy stood there three cloaked figure opened the gate and led the boy to the creepy dark place._

_**-FLASH-**_

_The silver haired boy was silently reading when a soccer ball tapped on his foot, a boy with blond hair called to him to kick the ball back to him, so he did he made a mistake kicking the ball hard hitting the blond kid to the head, worried the silver head ran towards the boy asking if he was hurt, the blond boy just smile cherubically and looked at him with gentle and understanding blue eyes._

_**-Flash-**_

_It was night time, the boy was forced out of his room to the soccer field, there he can see other kids at his age standing at the side of the field 9 of them had worried looks on their faces and one the blond he met at the soccer field was very worried of him. Soon the boy found himself in the field watching some equipment throwing soccer ball at him. The scientists put some weird collar in him every time he misses the goal he gets a shock a very painful shock. It happened over and over until he fell on the ground with no more strength to spare to stand up, he saw everyone was leaving…leaving him all alone in the field, he was hurt and in pain but soon 9 figures surrounded his blurry vision one of the nine knelt down and picked him up gently, he knew who it was so he felt safe…_

_**-Flash-**_

_Another day he was forced to try it again and got shock over and over again, every time he fell on the ground and being left behind the nine boys at his age always come and pick him up, soon the harsh treatment become even more harsh he was in too much pain and there is nothing he could do, he couldn't call to his brothers to get him out of the hellish place._

_**-Flash-**_

_The boy lied on his bed he was full of cuts and bruises, there might have broken ribs and sprained ankle, all in all his body was in so much pain and agony, the boy sobbed and sobbed tears streaked down his face. No ordinary boy could survive the harsh and hellish treatment, soon the boy went to sleep but in the depth of the dark room six set of glowing red eyes looked down at the broken boy but soon disappeared._

_**-Flash-**_

_The next morning is another trial there are fewer mistakes from now and then he passed every obstacle laid before him, spectators can see a fire red aura surrounds the new member it was an incomplete Keshin but they failed to see and detect the faint light of darkness surrounds the red aura, soon the level of difficulty raised the higher the level the more painful the training is. And by night the silver headed boy was locked up a dark room with no one to hear him scream the only thing that accompanies him is a soccer ball he was left in the dark and cold room with no one to help him, the silence is enough to drive a man to insanity._

_**-Flash-**_

_Once the door was opened by the blond member of the team it was a shocking sight when he opened the door, he saw the wall was full of cracks as if it was hit by a giant metal ball then there's the claw marks he didn't knew who made it, it couldn't be the boy because it's too impossible for him to have claws that big, could it be? Once the light flooded the room there he saw the boy with its head stooped low, he called out to the boy but once the boy looked up to him he was shocked to see that the eyes of the silver head boy was full of animosity and anger, they were empty unlike before his once round pupils became slits as of like cats, the boy stared back at his visitor but didn't said anything._

_Soon he was brought back to the field and was cruelly tested again, but the boy couldn't feel anything his body was numb. As soon as the training begun the boy viciously passed all the training with a surprising progress which worries the blond boy who always been there for him only he can feel that suppressed darkness and evil from the boy, his train of thoughts were cut off when a blazing hell fire formed around the silver haired boy, he cannot shake off that terrifying feelings that flows in the air, those eyes he saw as the boy was engulfed by the flame were piercing and very terrifying, he didn't saw someone that scary before soon the Hell's fire bursts and from its flame burning figure of a dragon was formed then soon a Chinese dragon was born from the flames with a roar. The blond boy noticed behind the roaring dragon was the shadow of a three headed dragon with glowing evil red eyes._

_**-Flash-**_

_The news was heard about Soccer Players were killed in one night even from their own home, there in front of the television was the silver head boy he was tall now and he looks like a junior high schooler, his face was shadowed that his eyes were the only visible one to see the boy mumbled something like 'Yoshimitsu Nakago…You Murderer.' _

**-END VISION-**

Luca woke up when an alarm clock rang out, he sat up only to find himself in a room.

"What happened? I was just running outside when I bumped into someone and fell out cold all of a sudden." He mumbled to himself knowing what had happened.

"You're finally awake!" A girl's voice called out.

He looked up to see the source to see a familiar light violet haired girl whom he had familiared with.

"Miyuki-chan? How did I get here?" Luca asked in confusion.

"A boy with silver hair named Ryu-kun as of what we heard which his name was carried you all the way here since we lived nearby because you bumped into him so hard that you fell unconscious for unknown reason…he was a bit peeved on what had happened though." Miyako explained.

**~Flashback~**

_She was just watching some television on the living room while Miyuki was in the kitchen cooking something for dinner when she heard the doorbell rang, she stood up to answer the door and see who it was._

"_Who is it?" She asked._

_Then she was surprised from the answer._

"_It's Ryu." He answered._

_Miyako hurriedly opened the door to see the silver head carrying an out cold blond in his arms. She stepped aside to let the silver head in._

"_What happened?" Miyako asked in curiosity why the 'Ice Prince' was carrying the eleven years old child._

"_The kid bumped into me hard and fell unconscious and I don't know why, can I leave him here?" the silver head asked a bit peeved from his situation._

"_Sure…are you sure you don't need to stay for a bit? You look like you had just a migraine." Miyako stated._

"_I'm fine…I can manage, please just take this kid with you, I couldn't leave him outside so I took him here." The silver haired boy said and starting to leave. "And oh, He'll be Jumpy by the Morning."_

_With that the boy disappeared behind the shadows of the night._

**-Flashback End-**

Upon hearing the explanation Luca visibly gulped and that vision he saw was probably from the silver head he have to apologize.

"Luca-kun, are you alright? You look pale." Miyuki said.

Luca's head snapped up.

"I-I'm fine, I-I need to go back home Okaa-san might be very worried." He said and jumped out of the bed and ran outside.

Back at the twins, they blinked confusedly on what had occurred.

"That was a one energetic eleven years old." They mumbled.

**~At School~**

Ryushin was standing under the tree near the flower patch he resorts every school days and weekends. He looked down when he noticed the blond kid he bumped yesterday was staring at him. Luca was staring at the silver headed boy, hesitating on whether or not he should ask or not. He walked up to him feeling a little scared.

"U-uhmm excuse me Ryu-nii"

The silver head looked down to the blond wondering what the small blond wanted.

"Yes?" Ryushin asked him.

"Uhm...I just wanted to ask you..." Luca said scared of the masked man. "Uhm...you see I-I know about how you...uhm..." Luca said losing confidence each his mouth opened. "A familiar silver headed boy was walking towards the school gate from the looks of it this boy was an elementary, the place was a bit gloomy the boy stood up in front of the creepy looking gate. Then as the boy stood there three cloaked figure opened the gate and led the boy to the creepy dark place. Then I saw The silver haired boy was silently reading when a soccer ball tapped on his foot, a boy with blond hair called to him to kick the ball back to him, so he did he made a mistake kicking the ball hard hitting the blond kid to the head, worried the silver head ran towards the boy asking if he was hurt, the blond boy just smile cherubically and looked at him with gentle and understanding blue eyes. Then It was night time, the boy was forced out of his room to the soccer field, there he can see other kids at his age standing at the side of the field 9 of them had worried looks on their faces and one the blond he met at the soccer field was very worried of him. Soon the boy found himself in the field watching some equipment throwing soccer ball at him. The scientists put some weird collar in him every time he misses the goal he gets a shock a very painful shock. It happened over and over until he fell on the ground with no more strength to spare to stand up, he saw everyone was leaving…leaving him all alone in the field, he was hurt and in pain but soon 9 figures surrounded his blurry vision one of the nine knelt down and picked him up gently, he knew who it was so he felt safe…then Another day he was forced to try it again and got shock over and over again, every time he fell on the ground and being left behind the nine boys at his age always come and pick him up, soon the harsh treatment become even more harsh he was in too much pain and there is nothing he could do, he couldn't call to his brothers to get him out of the hellish place. Then I saw The boy lied on his bed he was full of cuts and bruises, there might have broken ribs and sprained ankle, all in all his body was in so much pain and agony, the boy sobbed and sobbed tears streaked down his face. No ordinary boy could survive the harsh and hellish treatment, soon the boy went to sleep but in the depth of the dark room six set of glowing red eyes looked down at the broken boy but soon disappeared. The next morning is another trial there are fewer mistakes from now and then he passed every obstacle laid before him, spectators can see a fire red aura surrounds the new member it was an incomplete Keshin but they failed to see and detect the faint light of darkness surrounds the red aura, soon the level of difficulty raised the higher the level the more painful the training is. And by night the silver headed boy was locked up a dark room with no one to hear him scream the only thing that accompanies him is a soccer ball he was left in the dark and cold room with no one to help him, the silence is enough to drive a man to insanity. Once the door was opened the next day by the blond member of the team it was a shocking sight when he opened the door, he saw the wall was full of cracks as if it was hit by a giant metal ball then there's the claw marks he didn't knew who made it, it couldn't be the boy because it's too impossible for him to have claws that big, could it be? Once the light flooded the room there he saw the boy with its head stooped low, he called out to the boy but once the boy looked up to him he was shocked to see that the eyes of the silver head boy was full of animosity and anger, they were empty unlike before his once round pupils became slits as of like cats, the boy stared back at his visitor but didn't said anything.

Soon he was brought back to the field and was cruelly tested again, but the boy couldn't feel anything his body was numb. As soon as the training begun the boy viciously passed all the training with a surprising progress which worries the blond boy who always been there for him only he can feel that suppressed darkness and evil from the boy, his train of thoughts were cut off when a blazing hell fire formed around the silver haired boy, he cannot shake off that terrifying feelings that flows in the air, those eyes he saw as the boy was engulfed by the flame were piercing and very terrifying, he didn't saw someone that scary before soon the Hell's fire bursts and from its flame burning figure of a dragon was formed then soon a Chinese dragon was born from the flames with a roar. The blond boy noticed behind the roaring dragon was the shadow of a three headed dragon with glowing evil red eyes. And the last thing I saw The news was heard about Soccer Players were killed in one night even from their own home, there in front of the television was the silver head boy he was tall now and he looks like a junior high schooler, his face was shadowed that his eyes were the only visible one to see the boy mumbled something like 'Yoshimitsu Nakago…You Murderer.'" Luca finally said and looked at the older boy whose eyes were wide.

Luca knew it meant trouble.

"You...WHAT!" Ryushin roared at the boy who flinched in fear. "WHO TOLD YOU THAT? WHERE DID YOU GET THAT INFORMATION?" Ryushin interrogated the poor boy who was shaking in fear just nearby some of the Raimon players were watching the scene.

"N-no one told me...I-I" Luca stuttered he was scared and he felt tears come.

"ARE YOU A SPY OR ARE YOU STALKER HOW DO YOU KNOW ABOUT THAT! AND GIVE ME *bad word* THAT YOU CAN JUST SUDDDENLY READ MY MIND!" Ryushin yelled the boy.

"I-I" Luca stuttered the words just kept escaping him.

"YOU WHAT!" Ryushin asked him with anger.

The boy was in the verge of crying a few tears already in the side of his eyes. The people who was watching knew he was gonna cry.

"WE-" Ryushin said but was cut off by someone.

"RYU-KUN!" Tenma shouted running to them with everyone else.

"Stop yelling at the child, he didn't mean to whatever the things he had done or had said to you!" Seito said trying to calm the furious silver head knowing how dangerous his temper was for the blond.

"He's only eleven!" Kirino told Ryushin who was trying to stop him from yelling at the younger boy.

Luca started to sob wiping some tears with the sleeve of his uniform.

"Luca?" Kariya asked the blond who turned away and ran. "LUCA!" he called but the boy kept running.

Tsurugi looked at the silver head. "Hope you're happy you made an eleven year old kid cry..." Tsurugi told him.

Ryushin just huffed and looked away.

SOMEWHERE

Luca was at the park sitting on the bench while sobbing. He was really scared and when he was getting shouted at by Ryushin he needed to get away and ran to the park. Now he was trying to calm himself down but not being able to control his tears.

"Hey kid you alright?" he heard someone ask.

The blond looked up only to see one of Ryushin's older brothers, Ryuto, he knew the guy because he had resemblance to Ryu.

Ryuto looked at the younger blond and recognized him. "Hey aren't you one of Ryu-kun's friend?" Ryuto asked the blond

Luca looked at the older silver head and started tearing up in the mention of Ryushin.

Ryuto was slightly surprised as the blond once again teared up and started to cry again. "U-Uh..." Ryuto said trying to think of a way to cheer the crying blond up. "Don't cry, you can tell me what happen."

The older silver head smiled gently trying to calm the crying boy, he knew that there had been argument or something that had upset his younger brother that he had vent his anger to the innocent boy.

LATER

Luca resides on sobbing after the older silver head had calmed his uncontrollable crying.

"Y-You see…R-Ryu-nii got mad at me b-because I-I saw something I shouldn't have seen." Luca sobbed.

"Hm...So he got mad at you huh..." Ryuto said getting things straight. "Well he is quite scary when he gets mad..." Ryuto said and glanced back at the boy who finally stopped crying. "Well you shouldn't cry because of something like that your practically 13 right" Ryuto asked.

"I'm eleven years old..."Luca answered.

Ryuto looked at him surprised. He rubbed the back of his head thinking about what to do with Luca.

"C-can I ask you something?" Luca asked looking at Ryuto.

"Yeah sure" Ryuto told him smiling.

"I-I just want to know why Ryu-nii was so angry about it..." Luca said looking down at his lap.

"Oh well...you see, Ryu-kun really don't like someone intruding his personal life and secrets like you did, to think about it somehow you stumbled into something he really kept secret from everyone and to even us his brothers, Ryu-kun is not a bad person really he often kept dangerous secret according to Ryuga our oldest brother and by the way what happened to you and him you saw something both personal and dangerous and he doesn't really like that, believe me Ryushin is just worried that in the near future something's bad is going to happen to you if someone knew what you saw, he doesn't want that to happen to someone who is as innocent as you. Count yourself lucky to have someone who is willing to protect you from being harmed in a worst possible way as to what happened to him few years ago." Ryuto explained as Luca looked at him with curious eyes as he told Luca.

"I see..." Luca said after all the explanation and stood up. "Thank you for telling me sir!" Luca said cheerfully and smiling at Ryuto as he started to run back to sun garden since it was late.

"No...problem" Ryuto replied a bit surprised at the sudden cheerfulness of the boy and smiled standing up himself.

Luca ran to find the silver head and this time he will apologize to him and say that he didn't mean to read the silver head's Horrible Memories.

_To Be Continued_

_Please Review_

**Will Luca find forgiveness? Can he amend the things he had done to the Person he wants to befriend with? Can he have a Chance and will they became friends? Find Out in Chapter 4: School Festival! I apologize early if my humor is horrible in chapter 4.**

**And ****Im going crazy your OCs ****Kinomoto Yuka and Azumi Haruka** , and **hetainazumapony's OC** **Ichiyou Fumiko** **Will appear in Chapter 4. **


End file.
